Sinister Smile
by MyWeirdoEyes
Summary: Sunako goes to school only to bump into a handsome stranger. Yet she doesn't get a nosebleed. He certainly isn't nice but he is strong seeing as he managed to catch Sunako's kick. What she didn't know when meeting this man was that he would send her in a world of supernatrual beings. Sunako/?, OC characters.
1. The First Meeting

When something is written in _italics _It means Sunako thinks it

* * *

Sunako sighed,She didn't want to go to school. To make everything even better she was late. The bell had probably already rang. She also didn't want to come out in the sun. If she would ever meet a vampire she would make sure he made her into one too. That way she at least had a good excuse to not come out in the sun.

Ugh. sun was way too bright. Couldn't some Alien with bloody hands drop a ridiculously huge bucket of water on the sun?

The school gates were only a few meters away and her urge to run away at the speed of light was getting bigger with every step she took. _Why can't I get a private teacher? Right,Nobody wants to teach me._

Sunako didn't notice the drop-dead handsome man just behind the gate. Maybe it was because she was to dazed thinking about the horror movie she had watched just yesterday. _Ah,So lovely the maincharacter send the intestines flying with that yellow chainsaw. _Or maybe it was that the aura that the man had was so different than the average creature of light. Darker,and to be honest quite similar to her own aura as one of the more powerful creatures of the darkness.

'Excuse me,Miss?' Still too much in her world of flying intestines she didn't realize the man talking to her. The man insecure what to do next or at least he seemed insecure,shrugged and grabbed without the least hesitation her wrist. An action that almost resulted in getting a shoe in his face since Sunako reacted without thinking to the touch. But like said almost. The man had managed to block her kick with solely one hand.

The man didn't let go of her feet or wrist which resulted for her to stand in quite an uncomfortable position. 'I hope not all students at this school are as violent as you?'

Sunako looked slightly annoyed up at the man only to look away when she saw how handsome he was. _Damn,I need a tissue and fast._ Raven black hair and silver eyes where his most striking trademarks. The lean built of his body wasn't something you could look over either. He was pretty tall too seeing how he was at least a head taller than her. His skin was very light something rare among boys.

When she heard what the man asked she couldn't help but think about Kyohei. Hell,he was even more forceful than her. (YES,We all know that's a lie.) 'I suppose not?' Not really sure of her case she answered his question with another.

The man raised his eyebrows. Then he seemed to realize something. Cocking his head he said with a cute looking smile. 'You might want to put down your leg as I can see your black panties now. The rabbit with a scythe on it is ridiculously cute.' The man who's name she still hadn't told her his name let go of her. His smile definitely didn't fit his personality.

With an embarrassed growl Sunako pulled her leg back and put it on the ground. That was enough. This was too much for her to take. She made that obvious to the stranger too by screaming in his face. 'I hope you die and fall in a grave,Baka!'

With those words said the girl ran away with a speed which wouldn't lose to that of lightning.

The man grinned. He hadn't expected to find someone with an aura similar to his. An attractive girl too at that. Damn,This was going to be fun.

* * *

Soooooooo,this is my first chapter of my first story.

You Like?

Please Review,Neee?


	2. Oh,Hell

Slowly Sunako sat down. The teacher had given her a angry look before telling her to sit down. Normally the man would have send her to the janitor to go help him as punishment. But apparently he thought that she had hurried the best she could seeing as she was panting. He didn't seem to realize that she was panting out of anger. Normally she might have been as honest to tell him. But hey,she was angry and honestly the last thing she needed was to help a perverted janitor.

'Where have you been?' Kyohei pulled her with her collar towards him. His whisper sounded annoyed. He probably thought she had simply been skipping. Didn't that idiot realize that even she could oversleep? Sunako shrugged her shoulders forcing him to release her. Ignoring his further whispers she felt quite agitated when she heard him whisper the last one under his breath. 'Bitch.' One day she would behead him (preferably with a guillotine) and she would enjoy it so much.

Noi walked next to Sunako as she kept talking about the new English teacher (Gosh,Who could that be?)

'He really is a nice person. I'm sure you'll like him too. Well,Maybe not since he is probably will be too bright for you. He even rivals our four boys.' Our? What did she mean by that? As far as Sunako concerned those things only lived in the same house as hers. Still,she was surprised that Noi was talking so much about someone who wasn't Takenaga. Well she had English the last hour so she would soon enough seen who it was that fascinated Noi so much. 'OH,But don't worry Kyohei is yours,Sunako. Yours and yours only!' Sunako frowned. Noi always said weird stuff like that. Not that she really cared since Noi was still lovely. But it really confused it her.

'Hey guys!' Noi screamed it drawing the attention of at least half the cafeteria. The ones where the words were directed at had heard it too which was obvious seeing how Yuki waved happily at us. I started walking faster nervous as I was under everyone's gaze. When we reached their table Noi sat down next to Takenaga before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Sunako was probably the only one who noticed his face reddening. But wisely decided to not say anything about it. The only seat left was the one next to Yuki and Ranmaru.

'How come you didn't come to school with us Sunako? Oh and don't mind Kyohei. He's just jealous that you spend less time at school today as him.' ….…..Silence.

'I Overslept.'

The four boys jaws dropped open while Noi just laughed at their expression. Sunako shuffled uncomfortably on her chair. Takenaga as the first to regain his composition coughed in his hand.

'I guess it indeed was weird that there was no breakfast waiting for us and that there were no loud screams coming out of your room. I'm sorry to have not realized.'

Sunako nodded without looking up.

'What?! Why should we be sorry for her mistakes?!' Kyohei said loudly enough to attract the attention of the tables around them.

'Kyohei,You're such a mean person! Everyone makes mistakes. You more than anyone. And yet you still dare to say that to Sunako?!' Noi said in an even louder tone as the one Kyohei had used.

'Noi is right! You're such a cruel person Kyohei!' Yuki said.

'Indeed.' Ranmaru added to it.

Takenaga only nodded but that was enough to make Kyohei stand up so fast that his chair fell to the ground. 'You guys always choose the side of that bitch! Why don't you go sleep with her then!'

With those words which send a chill down the three boys spine Kyohei left. Sure Sunako had gotten attractive though in a different way as Noi. While Noi gave a the aura of most popluar girl of the school. Sunako gave the aura of a cool and collected Beauty who everyone was afraid to talk to because she seemed so cold. So yeah,If they didn't know her personality one of them might have wanted to sleep with her. Unfortunately they did know her personality.

Takenaga coughed once again. 'Don't worry about Kyohei,Sunako. He is just…' Since Takenaga didn't seem to find the right words to complete his sentence Noi decided to do it for him. '….A senseless idiot.'

'Huh? Why should I worry?' Sunako asked cocking her head.

Noi giggled and Ranmaru grinned while Yuki just sighed. 'No reason.' Takenaga blushed but only slightly.

'Whatever.' Sunako said

The only sign that she was surprised were her eyes which had widened. The teacher who Noi had talked so much about was the douchebag who she had met earlier that day at the school gate. He still hadn't noticed her since he had turned his back to the class to write his name on the blackboard. When he had finally finished writing his name he turned around with a bright smile on his face. The girl were already swept away and the boys also seemed to like him even though he hadn't even spoken a word yet.

'My name is Sora Tsubasa. If you have any questions please ask them now, 'Kay?'

A girl With thick glasses on her nose and a tanned skin rose her hand.

'Yes,…..?'

'My name is Kiyoshi Kenshin,Tsubasa-Sensei. How old are you if I may ask?'

The man laughed which got him a "thump" from almost every girl in the class. Sunako her heart remained unmoved however. 'Yes,of course you may ask. Since I'm not a lady and men normally don't get annoyed at such questions. My age is 23 years old. So I'm quite young as a teacher. Ah,But that doesn't mean you shouldn't respect me.'

Another girl rose her hand. Tsubasa-Sensei nodded in her direction. 'Are you single Sensei?' The girl asked with a blush. The girls started to giggle as the teacher put a finger on his mounth. 'That's. A. Secret.' Blushing even harder than before the girls started to whisper among themselves.

Then a boy rose his hand. 'Sensei are you good at sports? And if so would you like to become a club advisor?'

Sora seemed to think about that question a bit longer. 'I'm a bit better than average at them but I don't like them. I would rather become club advisor of the supernatural club since when I was a student I was in that club.'

'Really? That's pretty cool.'

'Hahaha,thanks.' When he saw no one else raised their hand he smiled and said. 'why don't you guys all introduce yourself quickly. Just say your name and Your hobbies. We'll start by this girl here and then go down the lines.'

The first girl stood up and introduced herself when she was finished she sat back down and the boy behind stood up to introduce himself.

Sunako had been staring down at the desk the whole time. And when it was finally was her turn she slowly rose up from her seat. 'My name is Sunako Nakahara. My hobbies are Horror movies and other things like that.' She said with a cold voice happy that it didn't show how shocked she was to meet him again. To her surprise the teacher stood right in front of her. The smile on his face widened to a fox like grin.

'Oh my,What do we have here.'

_Oh,Hell_

* * *

_**So What do you guys think? You like? You hate?**  
_

_**Tell me.  
**_

_Meaning of the name_

Sora = Sky

Tsubasa = Wing


	3. Tears

_**There will be a little bit adult content up ahead but hey i warned you that this story maybe was gonna have that kinda stuff**_

* * *

_Life keeps getting a bigger bitch everyday_

Sunako managed to put a graceful smile on her face. If the boys saw her right now they would be so angry that she didn't always have this smile on her face instead of the maniac-like that always disgraced her face with when she was at home.

'Oh my,I just told you my name didn't I? You seem to be quite forgetful teacher.'

Sunaka saw the man eyes darkening but the moment was so short she wasn't quite sure if it had really been there. 'Oh god. It's my first day at work and one of my students already noticed one of my bad trademarks. Gosh,what am I going to do now?' The class laughed at their teacher's words. At that very same moment the bell went off. 'Nakahara can you come to my office after school? I would love to have a long and comfortable talk with you.' _Don't you mean uncomfortable talk? What a –_

'Sure Tsubasa-Sensei.' Dammit. Why the hell was she always so respectful to people with more authority as her?! She should kick this guy's ass right here and right now. The less evil devil on her right shoulder kept whisper soothing words in her ear while the more evil devil whispered in her left ear that she should kick his precious jewels and that it would learn him to cross her path.

Sunako left the classroom without having kicked his precious jewels and immediately felt a great regret for that. Yuki walked next to her as they always had English together. 'Ne,Do you know that English teacher,Sunako-chan? He felt slightly worried for her. He had liked the teacher a lot but when he had seen the look the Sora Tsubasa had given her,one of a predatory animal gave his prey he had instantly felt a dislike for the teacher and worry for Sunako. Nobody knew yet but Yuki had started to like Sunako. He had made sure nobody else knew and until now nobody knew. And Yuki intended to keep things that way. Sunako smiled slightly at him a gentler one than her usual ones.

'He's just some random annoying person. He can't be possibly be worse than Kyouhei,now can he?'

Yuki nodded in agreement but still couldn't help but worry. He really didn't know if this was as innocent as it seemed to be.

Noi ran through the hallway while trying her hardest to keep up with one of her friends who was walking so fast that Noi was rather seeing the after-image of her friend rather than the person self. Without even realizing that someone was standing before her she crashed into someone's tall body. She fell to the ground together with her books which were now scattered all over the place. She cursed under her breath while looking up to the person who she had run into.

To her Surprise it was the new teacher Sora Tsubasa. However something was different about him and then she realized it. The teacher who had seemed so kind before now towered over her with a face filled with disgust and hate. But then suddenly after less than a second he gave her a bright smile and a hand so that she could pull herself up. Wondering if she had just imagined the scorn on his face she accepted his hand but then gasped as she felt how cold the hand was. Should this temperature be even possible for humans? She pulled her hand back and quickly picked up the books she had dropped. Then Sora suddenly grabbed her wrist causing her to drop the books once more. 'Do you know Nakahara-san?'

The hate and disgust appeared again on his face but when he said Sunako surname his eyes lightened up and the hate and disgust turned into interest and his grip tightened even more around her wrist causing Noi to gasp for breath as she felt the strong pain . She felt like her bones were being crushed. 'S-Sunako-chan? Y-yeah sure I know h-her?' Then suddenly her prince on a white horse appeared. 'Noi-chan? What are you doing here. The bell already rung a few moments ago.'

Then Takenaga saw the look filled of fear that she gave him and the way the young teacher had her wrist in a tight grip,the books scattered all around them. 'Would you kindly let go of MY girlfriend Sensei?' Takenaga's voice sounded cold but it was obvious that he wouldn't accept a refusal. The look of disgust left his face before he turned around to give his student a warm smile. The cold look on the other's face stayed. He obviously didn't believe the smile. 'Sure,she wasn't my original target anyway.' He laughed and walked away leaving a chilled Takenaga and Noi behind.

Sunako sighed as she stood before the door of Tsubasa's office room. Why the hell did he have a separate room from the other teachers. Yuki had asked her if he should come with her but she had kindly refused (As far as Sunako can be kind.)

Right now she felt a slight regret for that but it wasn't strong enough to make her turn around and go to Yuki who had promised to wait for her at the school gates. As soon as she wanted to open his door the door suddenly flew open revealing a handsome Tsubasa Sora who chuckled at seeing her surprised face. 'Come on in and please sit down.' Sunako walked into the room without the least hesitation. Something that she was quite sure to regret later on.

Yuki stood lazily at the gate waiting for the other three so that he could tell them he was going to wait for Sunako-chan since she had to go the office of the English teacher. He saw Kyohei together with Ranmaru walking towards him at a slow relaxed pace. If he remembered it right the two had Math together at the last hour. Takenaga and Noi also made their appearance though they walked faster than Kyohei and Ranmaru which caused them to reach Yuki at the same time.

'Where is the bitch?' Kyohei asked without really caring for the glare Yuki shot at him.

'Did she go ahead of us?' Ranmaru asked ignoring the insult Kyohei had uttered about Sunako.

'No Tsubasa-Sensei needed her so she went to his office. ' Noi eyes widened and Takenaga dropped his books. Kyohei laughed at them. 'Something wrong with you guys?'

'That teacher he –he is dangerous.' Noi stuttered. 'He asked Noi if she knew Sunako-san and not exactly in a kind way.' Takenaga added while Noi showed her wrist to the others where now an ugly bruise disgraced the arm. The other boys remained silent as a shock went through them. The first to run inside school was Yuki.

_A few minutes ago_

Sunako sat down on the chair in front of the bureau while Sora took place on the bureau itself. 'Can I call you Sunako-chan, Nakahara-chan?' 'Sure,Sensei.' Sora licked his lip as he saw how innocent the girl sat there. It was strange that she was so innocent but yet could give off such a dark and powerful aura. He wanted to stain her. And he would. He would make her his and his only. He had found someone worthy of his attention. Sora cocked his head with a sweet smile, a smile that reminded Sunako of what he had said that morning causing her to blush. Sora's smile grew brighter as he found himself loving the way she blushed too.

He wanted more of that blush and he knew how to cause it.

Sunako looked around the office curious as to how it looked causing her not to notice the grin that was growing wider on her teacher's face. Then she suddenly felt herself pulled onto the bureau under Sora whose sweet smile had made place for one with lust.

Her arms were pinned down by one of his and if she wasn't so shocked at her current position she would have been surprised that he had enough strength to pin he down with just one hand. He forced a kiss on her and bit softly on her under lip asking permission to enter. Permission she didn't grant. He grabbed one of her nipples and softly pinched in them trough the clothing causing her to gasp. Which he made immediately use of. His tongue went into her mouth exploring every corner of it.

With his free hand he started unbuttoning her shirt while breaking the kiss for air. Out the lips of the girl under him came a soft sob. His eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't intended to hurt her or for her to cry. Was what he was doing wrong? The next moment he knew the door slammed open. Behind standing 5 teenagers. Out of which recognized two from earlier that day.

Kyouhei had slammed the door open without any hesitation. The scene that unfolded before him left him shocked just as much as the others. Sunako was pinned down on the table by the new teacher her shirt unbuttoned. His hand was lying on her breast and there was a trail of saliva that still connected their mouths. But what he then sawed shocked him the most. Sunako was crying. This was the very first time that all of them had seen Sunako cry. They had always thought that Sunako wouldn't cry unless Hollywood suddenly decided to stop making horror movies. In all honesty they had NEVER expected her to cry. So it wasn't a surprise that an extreme anger made its' way into their bodies. The teacher jumped quickly out of the window leaving them behind with their rage.

Suddenly their attention was once again attracted to Sunako as they heard a soft sob coming from her as tears made their way over her flushed cheeks. Noi was the first on to react and ran towards to pull her into a hug as they fell to the ground. Sunako clenched Noi's clothes and let her head drop into the other female shoulder. She screamed,her scream softened by the clothing while tears kept running down her face. And the only thing Noi could do was tighten her grip around Sunako.

The boys stood there looking at the scene feeling a pure feeling of powerlessness.

* * *

**Wuhahaha,yes i'm one of thsoe people who likes to let their favorite character suffer.**

**But what did you guys think? Do you feel like killing me now? Tell me!**


	4. Terrified

Sora leaned against the wall of his room while sighing. Each time he closed his eyes he remembered the girl, which he had only met a few days ago, crying. Her skin which was normally oh, so pale had been red colored red by her feelings of shame and most probably hate. He hated it, the thought that his actions had done something like that. No,he didn't regret his actions. He just didn't understand her reactions.

Sex should be enjoyable. Fine, he had almost forced her but it's not like he had been rough with her. He had been quite gentle. But the girl's reactions had been like those of a ….

No,That couldn't be right? No one at that age would still be a …..virgin

Disbelieve made its way on his face. Oh. My. God. He had almost raped a virgin. Damn it! The girl was probably terrified. God,How could he have been this stupid?

He looked around the rooms like he would find the answer there. And surprisingly he did. He walked over to his phone and typed in the number of his partner.

'Mary? I need your help with something.'

**'With what could you possibly need my help?'**

'…..With a girl.'

**'Oh MY GOD! Guys did you hear that?! Sora actually asked my help with a girl! Our best charmer asked someone else for help with a girl. The rumor that the world would be destroyed in 2012 must be true!'**

'Jezus,Calm down. I'm not just talking about the normal one-night girls. I'm talking about a girl of our kind.'

Silence.

**'Are you sure? Girls of our kind are pretty rare.'**

'Yes,I'm sure. Now get your ass over here.'

**'Yes,yes.' **he snickered.** 'I'll get my ass over there.'**

Sunako slid down against the wall of her bed room. Noi had finally decided that she could leave Sunako alone. The calmness had returned to her friends face and the violet-eyed girl had said that she could leave saying that otherwise her parents would be mad at her for coming back this late.

But she was glad the other girl had left this way she could finally be alone. The room was dark,not even moonlight coming through the open windows. Silence reigned over the house not even a sound breaking the fragile silence.

For the first time in life she feared that silence.

Softly she began singing Amazing Grace. The sound of her own voice filled her ears as she finally felt the tears stream over her cheeks.

Tears which had waited to be released the moment she had stopped shedding them as she walked out of the school building. To proud to show anyone her tears. But now she let them free as she hugged Hiroshi-kun her most trusted friend. She didn't want to go to school again. She was afraid to go there and run into Sora.

She knew it was childish. It reminded her of the time she had gone to that shool-reunion.

She had been scared at that time too. In the end the guys had saved her back then. It had made her realize that accept for Hiroshi-kun, Josephine and her husband she had other friends which she could trust. This time the guys had saved her too. So why did she still feel a chill rolling back over her spine? Why did she still feel as she did? Why did she still feel afraid?

For the first time in life Sunako had been left terrified.

Standing at the gates before his new school a young boy stood. He had short silver hair and red yes with a snow white skin. A bit taller than an average girl the boy felt taller which was probably because of the intimidating aura he was giving off combined with a smirk.

'Hellooo,New school.'

* * *

**_I'm sorry it's so short but well,honestly i didn't have that much time. No,rather. I didnt spend much time on the computer this week._**

**_School is tiring me out more than i thought it would. So yeah,I'm sorry_**

**_Cookies for all?_**


	5. Monster

That morning young cute looking boy was found walking through the hall's of The boys and Sunako's school. Rumors had quickly spread over the school.

Some saying he was an exchange student from France coming to Japan to study it's beliefs. Other that he was the son of one of the most powerful Mafia leaders from Italia.

Other saying he was from the United Kingdom their army to come and study the Japanese manners. And so on. The only thing all the rumors agreed on was that he was from Europe.

Sunako hadn't heard any of those rumors yet. Or actually she had. It's just that she hadn't brought the meaning of the words together with the sound.

_Somewhere inside this closet_

She was dazed thinking about what happened yesterday and asking herself how she was going to face Tsubasa-Sensei. The rambling of Noi talking to her the whole morning had gone past her.

It was only when she bumped into someone she seemed to regain her senses. She looked up at Kyouhei who had a worried look in his eyes. ' Are you alright,Sunako? You seem pale.'

I always do.

Was what she had wanted to say but she kept her mouth shut not feeling like saying anything at all. Instead she just nodded and walked past Kyouhei who was still looking at her worried.

_Your whole life exists_

The bell rung. The sound seemed far away to Sunako but she stood up quickly before giving anyone of her friends the chance to walk together with her to the cafeteria.

She walked through the doors outside towards the direction of the garden. When she had finally reached somewhere in the middle of the garden. She slid down against the hedge feeling it's branches making scars over bare back since her shirt had slid up as she had slid down.

_An Evil Little Secret_

She felt a warm liquid flow down her back in a small brached had managed to cut her back open she knew. But she couldn't bring herself to care.

_That keeps you so nervous._

Sunako bit down unto her lips as she felt the memories of what had happened yesterday crashing right into her again.

_You're boarding up your windows_

She bit down harder knowing the hate she would feel for herself if she cried again.

_Your feet are on the floor_

Sunako planted her fingers in the earth around her. Felt the dirt coming under her nails.

_But what you're keeping out_

She dug her hands even deeper in the earth. Her lip started bleeding.

_Is on the wrong side of the door_

A white-haired boy made his way deep into the school garden until he was sure he had lost the heap of girls that had followed him everywhere he went until that moment. Suddenly his over sensitive ears caught a sound. Immediately he turned around only to catch a movement with his eyes. Slowly he walked in on whatever had caused the sound. Then saw what had caused it.

A girl. Blood was all over her shirt. Her lips were bleeding and her hands had dug their self into the ground. Her eyes were closed not a tear falling from them. Then her remembered the picture Sora had showed him. It had been a beautiful black haired girl with violet eyes.

Softly he walked closer to her. Her eyes shot open almost immediately. Violet eyes. Wondering what had driven the girl to such a state he read her mind. Only to see the memories of what had happened yesterday and how the girl had kept replaying the memories .

_I know the reason your running scared_

He felt pity for her and anger for Sora. The girl was obviously quite innocent on that area yet he had done that.

_I met the monster inside your head_

He felt how terrified the girl was. Not for him. But for meeting Sora again. She just wanted to run away. But she didn't. He had to give it to her. She wasn't weak. The pity turned into something else. Sympathy and care he would realize later.

_You never know the feeling of being alive_

But at that moment he didn't know what made him walk to girl,kneel before her and pull her into a hug.

_It's not enough, it never stops coming_

He was surprised at his actions and so was the girl he felt. But he didn't care. He pulled the girl even closer to him and whispered into her ear. 'It's okay,You can run away,You can cry. Nobody will be angry at you for it.' For a moment he felt the girl stiffen under his words only to relax a second later. He felt how the girl buried her head in his shoulder and how it started to get wet.

_It's not enough, so take a breath, say good bye_

He wrapped his arms round her softly and felt how the girl did the same while gripping his clothes tightly. He heard how she softly sobbed almost and slowly pulled her into his lap. The girl just wrapped her arms around him tighter. He could feel the blood on his hands 'Shhssst, everything's gonna be alright.' He said it so softly that normal humans wouldn't have been able to hear it. But he knew she had heard it. Since she wasn't normal and neither was he.

* * *

**I was listening the whole time to the song Monster from the sick puppies and i figured that i might als well mix it in there**

**So did you like it? Please review,kay?**


	6. Mary

Sora sighed. He had told Mary to meet him in his office. So where in the world was the kid?! And it wasn't' like he wasn't there yet cause Sora had already heard several rumors about him.

Sunako let out her last sob as she felt the boy gently pat her head. Strangely enough she didn't feel any shame or hate for herself or her behavior. The only emotion she was feeling was that of relieve. She felt like her emotions had become lighter and she would be able to face her teacher now.

Sunako remembered how her mother had used to take Sunako into her arms like that. The warm feeling of the body warmth had always been comforting to her. It was different from the feeling of her own body.

Her body always felt cool, even in the middle of the summer. Surprisingly the boy had a temperature just as cold as that of her own. To her it didn't feel cold though. To her it felt normal. It was able to calm her.

The idea that there were people with the same conditions as her. It made her feel like she wasn't alone. From the moment she had met the boys she had knew she wasn't alone but she had yet to experience the actual feeling of it. She had never expected the feeling to be so….Warm, happy and grateful.

She felt drowsy but high from the sudden feeling of happiness which had planted itself in her body. She smiled into the boys clothes as she felt the drowsiness take over and lead her into a dreamless sleep.

Mary continued caressing the girl's hair even when she had fallen asleep. The girl's hair was unexpectedly soft. He liked her hair and it's raven black color. It was beautiful just as much as her violet eyes which he couldn't see right now.

Her eyes were closed which showed off her long eyelashes even more then before and her full pink lips were formed in a soft smile.

Right now she looked so young and careless that he could barely believe that she was the same person who had cried her eyes out in his arms just a second ago. She even looked innocent.

_She really is beautiful_

Her cheeks were still wet from the tears he then noticed. He stroke with his finger over the wetness the tears had left behind. Then he smelled at his finger before putting it in his mouth tasting the tear. He smiled slightly. 'Salty.'

Noi looked around her but didn't see Sunako anywhere. _That's strange,where did she go?_ 'If you're looking for Sunako she already left. She didn't look that well either. Is she sick?' The boy who sat next to Sunako asked. 'Yeah,something like that,I guess.'

The boy looked at her in a strange way but then just shrugged. Noi decided to ignore it and started walking in the directions of the cafeteria. Sunako would probably be in the cafeteria anyway. Where else could you eat lunch in this school?

Yuki sat down together with Ranmaru,Kyouhei and Takenaga at the table where they usually sat. He looked down on his tray where a big piece of pizza was lying. It didn't look all that edible he had to say.

Especially not with those blue spots spread all over the pizza. _Is serving this kind of pizza even legal? _He wondered as he saw Noi walking towards their table out of the corner of his eye. He looked up as he heard her shout just like always. 'Hey Guys!' She always said that. And like always he waved at her.

As soon as she sat down she asked. 'Where is Sunako-chan?' That surprised him. He had been about to ask the same question that she had just asked. 'You mean you don't know?'

Noi shook her head. 'She went through a lot yesterday. She probably wants to be alone right now.' Suddenly said Takenaga. Noi and Yuki looked at him dumbfounded while Ranmaru and Kyouhei just went silent. 'Yeah, you're probably right. How inconsiderate of me.' Yuki said while Noi just bit her lip.

Sunako slowly opened her. Only to look up at the strange boy's face who just smiled at her. She smiled back at him. A genuine smile. A rare smile. The boy's body still felt cool to her. Some way or another it felt familiar.

She didn't know why but it just was like that. She closed her eyes again only to hear him talk to her. 'Have you calmed down?' She just nodded. Then she heard how suddenly her stomach rumbled and immediately she felt a blush creep around her face.

She opened her eyes and saw the boy laugh at her. 'Are you hungry?' Once again she just nodded. 'Here.' He said as he pushed a rice ball in her face. 'Thank you.' It was the first time she had really spoken to him she realized.

She wondered if he knew that the thank you was both for the rice ball and his support to her though he didn't even know her.

When she had eaten three rice ball's she stopped eating. She felt full. She looked up and smiled at the boy who was still stuffing himself. 'My name is Sunako Nakahara. What is yours?'

The boy swallowed the the last pice of the rice ball he had been eating and then laughed at her. His silver hair suddenly seeming even brighter and his red eyes lighter.

'Mary. Mary Vandenreyt is my name.'


	7. Childish?

So I got the question why I named a boy Mary. And it's because of a really simple reason. I hate the name Mary for a girl so I thought I might as well start liking it as a boy's name. And now I do like it as a boy's name. So to keep it short and honest. I just felt like it. (Sorry xxx)

* * *

Mary looked down on Sunako who was looking up at him from her lying position. She wasn't smiling but he guessed that was more something of her personality than that she wasn't happy,seeing the sparkle in her big violet eyes. He saw her curiosity at hearing his name and couldn't help but smile at it.

'My mother named me Mary. If we stay friends for a long enough period of time I might as well tell you why. But then we would have to be friends for at least half a year. Think you can handle it?' He laughed.

Sunako pulled up one of her perfectly curved eyebrows. 'Are you saying I can't?' Mary cocked his head.

'Who knows, I like to do a lot of dangerous things you know.'

Sunako didn't see the glint in his eyes as he had had spoken so she answered without thinking too much about it. 'Well that's one thing we agree on. Cause you know, I like dangerous things too.'

He laughed darkly (can you say that in English? He laughed darkly?)

'I think our meanings of dangerous are on a whole different level.'

Sunako smiled softly while looking down when she looked back up she answered with a soft but clear voice. 'Maybe you are right. But does that really matter?' Mary looked at her. Her face showed almost no emotions except a bit shimmer of happiness coming through her eyes.

Now he knew it for sure. She wasn't the type to smile. The only thing that showed emotions with her were her eyes. Her big violet eyes which had long eyelashes overshadowing them. But that was the only thing she needed to show her emotions.

Her eyes were easy to read for people like him. Her eyes were open. Like mirrors to the Soul. And the only thing he saw was 100% pure soul having no evil intent at all.

So he did the only thing he could do in the company of such a pure someone. He smiled at her and answered that which he wanted to answer.

'I guess not.'

She nodded at him in an almost approving way. 'I know right?'

_A few days later_

The rain was pouring down the windows while Sunako tried to look outside trough the water. But she felt like she was trying to see trough a waterfall instead of the sudden storm. Winter was coming. And from then on it would only take a few more days before it was Christmas. Then again that was still two months away.

Suddenly she heard Ranmaru Takenaga and Yuki screaming behind her. She hadn't noticed Kyouhei sneaking next to her. 'Oi,Kyouhei DON'T OPEN THE WIN-'

Too late.

A strong gush of wind pushed Sunako over and she felt how her clothing was already beginning to soak from the rain that was now streaming inside. That was when the more evil Sunako took over. 'KYOUHEI! YOU BITCH!' Kyouhei stared perplexed at her but then an evil grin grew on his face and he stuck out his tongue. The other sweat-dropped.

_So childish_.

Before one of the guys could even try to offer her a hand of help she was up and chasing Kyouhei who was running away at an steadily rising speed. 'GET,BACK HERE! YOU STUPID MORON !'

Getting a chainsaw out of thin air Sunako ran after Kyouhei like a maniac still wearing her wet clothes.

'HaachOOO!'

Sunako loudly sneezed.

Yuki gave her a cup sweet hot milk with a raisin cake. 'What were you thinking Sunako-chan? Running around with those wet clothes while it's so cold even when we but on the heater. We didn't expect any other from Kyouhei but you are smarter than that.'

He said while handing also Kyouhei a cup of warm milk and a raisin cake. After a while Sunako had managed to push him out of a window on the first floor resulting in him being just a soaked as she was.

Sunako couldn't help but shrug at Yuki words which resulted in him having a hurt expression when he saw it. For a moment her features softened as she tenderly said sorry at seeing his reaction. But the moment was lost as he once again sneezed.

She dug herself even deeper in the blanket wanting to feel snug. It was weird, she felt cold and hot at the same time. When Yuki happened to stand before her she leaned against him. Only to feel him stiffen under her touch and immediately hold her away from him.

'Jezus Sunako,You're burning up.'

Not really hearing his words and only feeling his rejection to her touch she cringed. She longed for someone to touch her to comfort her as her body started to feel worse and worse. She wanted her mom. She would always hug her whenever she was sick.

Then she suddenly she felt someone pick her up. The person was too big to be Yuki she realized while looking up to see the person's face. _Kyouhei_

'Can you put her into one of the free chamber Kyouhei? Putting her into her own room would only worsen her condition. I don't even want to imagine what kind of things are lurking in there.' Yuki shuddered.

The words seemed distant to Suanko but not distant enough for her to not feel insulted._ How mean_

'I'll put her into my own room. Does that sound fair enough to you?'

Yuki mouth fell open. When he regained his composure he spoke. 'Kyouhei we all know you have affections for Sunako but to take advantage of her when she is weak…..I never thought you would stoop that low.'

Kyouhei grinded his teeth.

'I didn't mean it that way, you idiot! I meant that she should be put in my room so that I could take responsibility. Since it's my fault that she's sick in the first place. This way we'll also be able to notice more quickly if she's sick.'

Yuki nodded slowly. 'I get your point, fine put her in your room.'

_The next day_

Mary slowly entered Sora's office. 'Hey.'

Sora pulled up one eyebrow. 'Hey. That's all you have to say after forgetting the fact that the two of us had an appointment more than two days ago.

Mary rolled his eyes

'I didn't forget it. I'm here now am I not?'

Sora let out an annoyed sigh

'I can barely believe you. Well whatever. The person you came here for is a girl named Su-'

'I already met her.' Mary coldly stated

Sora's eyes which had been closed the whole time until now flew open.

'You- What?!'

'I already met her.'

Sora closed his eyes again.

'I see what did you think of her.'

'I've taken a liking to her.'

Sora felt the relief stream through his body.

'She is sick right now. You share all you're classes with her. Could you go and bring her the homework and papers for all those lessons. You'll also have an excuse to get to know her more personally.'

'I'll do that then.' Mary said while standing up just when he was about to leave her turned around.

'Don't forget the fact that your rank is lower than mine Sora. Attempt to rape is not something I approve of. I would be careful from now on.'

Then Mary left.

Sora felt like he could finally breathe again. _Damn brat_

* * *

**Oh My God. I finished a day earlier then normal. Yay.**

**That means i'll have some time for myself tomorrow.**

**Anyway tell me what you think,kay?**


	8. Author's Note

Hey Guys,like you might have noticed. I didn't post this sunday, why?

Because my computer crashed after downloading some (actually it were 15) songs D;

How i'm posting this mesage you may ask. I'm on my family's computer right now. My family hates me going on their computer cause it always crashed fater if i also use it. The sad truth.

I convinced my dad bring in my computer tommorow. In the meanwhile i'll try to get something up on this on.

You guys have my deepest apologies.


	9. Tick Tock

It was 7 PM (19hour). Outside it was already dark and if one really tried they could hear an owl in the background.

_Tick Tock_

The lighting in the room was dim. Dark enough for one to sleep. But clear enough for one to see.

_Tick Tock_

The only sounds which made it impossible for the silence to take control was the calm and relaxed breathing from Sunako who was sleeping and the scribbling of Kyouhei's pen as he filled in another math exercise. In the background the sound of the clock keeping its steady rhythm.

_Tick Tock_ or at least that was what should have been heard. Instead the sound Kyouhei and all other habitants of the landhouse heard was _Ding Dong_

Surprised Kyouhei looked up from his math exercise book before taking a peek at Sunako to see if she hadn't woken up. She hadn't. Softly he let out a sigh of relief. Almost as in a reaction Sunako softly mewled before turning around leaving her naked shoulder exposed.

Kyouhei had stiffened at hearing her let out the mewl and then turn around but when he saw she didn't move anymore after that he relaxed once again.

Softer than we would ever hear him he stood up from his chair and slipped through the door ignoring the poster of a naked porn star Ranmaru had left there lying on the floor. Without making even the least sound the blond boy left his room and closed it again hearing how the door feel into its lock again.

Quickly he made his way down the stairway returning to his normal loud self. Takenaga and Yuki were already standing in front of the door while Ranmara was just lying in the couch.

Takenaga opened the door loudly for his normal graceful movements though it couldn't be helped especially if you knew how heavy the door was.

Yuki mouth fell open at seeing the strange features the on standing before their door had. Big red eyes a snow white skin and titanium colored hair.

'Hi,I'm a classmate of Sunako-chan. The teacher asked me to bring her homework and check how she was doing. I brought some sweets for you guys too. ' He said cutely cocking his head.

Yuki wasn't impressed . Fine the boy was hot from a girls standpoint but he could have pulled of a much cuter cocked head.

The others weren't impressed either. They all admitted he was on equal level with looks as them but nobody thought that the boy's looks where that much better than their own.

Takenaga smiled politely. 'Come on in. Sunako is sleeping right now but we'll send Kyouhei wake her up.'

'Sure would you like some hot chocolate with marshmallows too. While you're at it anyway.' Kyouhei muttered under his but in the meanwhile walking up the stairs.

He softly knocked on his door before walking in and sitting on the bed.

'Sunako,Wake up. A boy is here to see you.'

No reaction.

Softly he shook her only to hear her mewl again. _Damn,she sounds hot._

'Kyouhei?'

'Come on, You need to wake up.' He smiled.

Sunako blinked a few things before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. At the very same moment

They heard a knock and the words 'I'm coming in.'

Mary walked the room in with confidence not even thinking for a moment it was rude. Why would he think about it when he already knew it was rude?

Snako eyes widened at seeing the boy while her lips just formed the word which sounded astounded. 'Mary.'

'Hey,Sunako-chan. Missed me?' he said as he winked at the girl. His smile was so bright it almost shone normally causing Sunako to have a blood nose. But strangely enough not with him. No,Not with him.

Kyouhei ruffled trough his hair feeling somewhat jealous. Sunako never looked like that when she saw him.

'I'll leave you guys alone. Do you want some tea?' It was true that he disliked the boy but it was rare for Sunako to like someone and it was obvious she did like the boy (in a friend way).

'Yes,I would love to.' Mary answered politely though it was already obvious that he wasn't polite from the way he had made his entry. Sunako nodded.

'Alright I'll go get that for you guys.' Kyouhei sighed before turning around and leaving the room.

Mary looked down on Sunako. Her normally creamy white skin was abnormally pale giving off a transparent feeling though her cheeks were flushed from heat. Sweat drops were building up on her fore head. And when she spoke her voice sounded pained and dry.

'Hey Mary,what are you doing here?' She smiled though it was obvious that her headache was killing her.

He chuckled as he walked closer to her and sat down on the bed. He took the bowl with water that was standing on the nightstand. He took the cloth that was lying inside it and wringed the water out it before dapping Sunako forehead with it. He could feel her stiffen under the touch but she soon relaxed liking the relief it brought.

'Our homeroom teacher sent me to bring your homework. And besides I wanted to check how you were doing.'

Sunao showed a small smile before answering him. 'As you see I'm doing fine.'

'I wouldn't exactly say you're doing fine.' Mary said

'Maybe.' Sunako chuckled but immediately stopped with it grabbing her forehead.

'You really don't seem fine,Sunako-chan.' He softly said.

'I know.' Sunako said while looking into his eyes a second before closing her eyes again.

Then suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Mary stood up walking to the door to open it. He let Kyouhei inside who was wearing two cups of green tea. He put them down on the nightstand and left the room after saying that they should call if they needed something.

Picked up one of the ups before placing it on his lips taking a small sip from it. After he put it down again he moved back to the bed. 'Move a bit.'

Sunako obeyed his words and moved a bit to the side giving Mary the place to lie down .

She felt the mattress sink a bit under the extra weight. She closed her eyes feeling sleepy again. She was happy that Marry was here. His presence made her feel secure, it made the pain go away. 'Mary….' She said feel drowsy.

_Tick Tock_

'Yes,Sunako?'

_Tick Tock_

'I'm happy I met you….' She said feeling herself slipping away in a long dreamless sleep.

_Tick Tock_

Mary let out a soft chuckle making sure not to wake Sunako up.

_Tick Tock_

'Me too.'

* * *

_**So i made this quickly on my moms computer. We brought my computer in today.**_

_**I hope it can be repaired. I'll put something up sunday too ho^pefully with my own computer.**_

_**Thnx for the patience guys**_


	10. In Love?

Sora sighed. He hadn't heard anything from Mary yet. Though he had to admit that he didn't really wanted to see the boy again. It was hard to say but he was scared of the younger member.

He had seen it. How the boy had come to be one of them. It had been the first time in his second life that he had been scared.(No,their kind is not Vampire)

The night the boy had been found as a potential one to join our kind Sora had been send to talk to him. When had ringed the doorbell no one had came to open the door. Originally he had planned to just go stay at a motel for that night and try again tomorrow .

But before he had even gotten the chance to turn around a scream had made its way into Sora's ears. He had kicked the door in and ran inside the house only to stop at an astounding and horrible scene.

When superior had first given him a picture of the albino he had said to his superior that the kid seemed to innocent with his big red eyes to be of their kind. What he saw in that room that day had immediately proven him to be wrong.

He had found the boy called Mary Vandenreyt in a room painted in blood. On the walls there had been blood practically dripping from the wall. The floor had felt to his feet as if he had just stepped inside a big puddle of thick water. But instead of water it had been blood almost freaking the older boy out.

A woman had been laying on the floor with her mouth and eyes wide open. A man maybe 40 years old was laying in the same positions. Even a Golden retriever had been killed though this one with its' eyes and jaw closed.

The last body however had surprised him the most. Why? Because the body had been identical to the boy that had been left standing in the middle of the room with a smirk on his face.

That was when Sora had remembered that his superior had told him the the boy had had a close relationship with his brother so it might would be hard to convince him. The boy red crimson eyes had been spread wide open, his mouth had forever formed a soundless scream. He almost had freaked out at that moment.

But he hadn't. Normally he wouldn't have either but normally he wouldn't have felt what he had felt that night either. Normally he would have been surprised for a few seconds but after that he would quickly regain his composure. But that wasn't what he had felt that day. The only thing he had felt was an enormous fear his instinct telling him to run away as fast as he could.

If he had been smart he would have. But not at that moment where his brains were telling him his superior would be at least as scary as the kid that had been standing before him.

He had started to stare at the boy once more. Then he noticed something strange. The kid didn't have a single spot of dirt on him. And with dirt he included blood. At that moment he doubted for just a second that maybe the kid hadn't killed the people on the floor after all.

But the aura that had been coming from the kid had been enough to convince that the boy had been the murderer.

The stench of metal had been so strong that he had almost been able to taste it. He had closed his eyes and had regained his calm. But then he had started to recognize another smell suppressed by the sickly strong smell of blood. The faint smell that was left behind when someone used their power.

He hadn't opened his eyes yet when he had felt a tiny hand against his chest. He had opened them and looked down at the boy.

'Are you going to hit me too,Sir?'

Mary looked at the sleeping face of Sunako. She was beautiful. Softly he brushed over her soft skin. He heard how she let out a soft moan. He wondered how a sound could sound so erotic before softly brushing with his fingers over her plump lips.

She mewled softly opening her lips. With his thumb he slowly invaded her warm mouth. This time he got no reaction. A bit disappointed he pulled out again.

He waited a bit while going with his hand trough her hair. When she still didn't awaken he leaned a bit closer to her. He closed his eyes as he Brushed softly with his lips against hers.

He then pressed his lips against hers.

Sunako awakened when she felt something softly brush her lips but before she could even react she felt someone's lips being firmly pressed against her own. Her eyes flew open looking into the half open eyes of Mary.

Normally she would have immediately pushed away any person who tried to do this to her probably slaughtering them after it.

But as she looked into Mary's longing eyes she slowly felt the need to do so drift away. Instead she started to kiss back closing her eyes.

Mary was surprised he had expected her to push him away the moment he had seen her open her eyes. Instead she had kissed him back.

Hesitantly he licked her lower lip asking for permission to enter it. Just as Hesitantly she slightly opened her lips just enough for him to slip in.

He did, his tongue exploring her warm mouth. He heard how she softly moaned inside his mouth at the feeling. Slowly he pulled back excited but afraid to scare her and remind her of what had happened a few days ago with Sora.

He looked in Sunako eyes. Her violet eyes were hazy and seemed dreamy but still as beautiful as ever.

'Sunako,I think I'm in love with you.'

* * *

_**I got my laptop back! Yay :D**_

_**Any way which element do you guys think Sunako is suited most to**_

_**Air**_

_**Fire**_

_**Water**_

_**Earth**_

_**Please tell me in a review or pm,I need to know it for one of the upcoming chapters.**_

_**Thnx for reading again.**_


	11. The Meeting

Sunako walked through the halls of school. She felt nervous like the boys or Noi could be hidden behind any corner. Or worse, Sora. She had been avoiding them ever since Mary had come to visit her and ….things happened.

Only Kyouhei she hadn't been able to avoid. Which was quite natural since she had been sleeping in his room while she had been sick. But she had been lucky enough that he had a lot of exercises for school because he hadn't made his homework for a while.

Looking up at the sign that she had entered the garden Sunako hurried deeper into the garden going into the labyrinth. When she had reached the middle of the labyrinth a place where one could go sit on one of the banks she looked around her.

She and Mary had agreed to lunch together every day in the garden. Of course they always went separately even though they had the same classes. They didn't want anyone to become suspicious.

Already disappointed that she saw nobody Sunako gasped when she felt someone pull her into a hug from behind.

'Hey.' The person behind her whispered breathless

'Hey.' Just as breathless she whispered back before turning around and looking into the blood red eyes of Mary.

Mary smiled at Sunako though he made a note in his mind to teach her to be more cautious.

'How was your day?' He softly whispered into her ear.

Sunako laughed. 'I am pretty sure it was the same as yours since we have all our classes together.'

He chuckled. 'That's true.' He took her arms and then wrapped them around him. Slowly but surely he felt how Sunako let her head rest on his shoulders.

'Hey Sunako-chan?'

'Hmmm?'

'I want to show you something.' He said while pulling her towards one of the banks. He pushed her down on the bank.

'Whatever you do,please don't get scared okay?' He whispered into her ear. She just nodded silently realizing that something serious was about to happen.

Then suddenly there were two people standing before her . Even stranger both of them were Mary. Slowly Sunako stood up and touched both of them. Their faces ,their hands ,their backs. But she could feel them of both the bodies she was able to feel them.

'I should have know to go the mental hospital when I got addicted to horror movies.'

One of the Mary's chuckled while the other just kept smiling.

'You don't need to go there. What you're seeing is real. It's a paranormal ability called Bilocation. It's almost the same as astral projection but the difference that the body is psychical instead of spiritual.'

The other Mary opened his mouth as soon as the other had hut his mouth.

'We also posses the abilities Telepathy and Precognition. Though we can't use Precognition by will.'

'Yeah,that's kind of bothersome isn't it? But shouldn't we us I ? Since we're actually the same person.'

'Hmmm,You're probably right.'

The Mary standing on the right suddenly disappeared while the one on the left just remained. He walked towards Sunako who seemed slightly surprised. But hey,that's a lot better of a reaction than the one he had expected. He sighed as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

'I know you're surprised but I do love you,you know? Besides I have a reason that I told you.'

Sunako continued to look dazed.

'You're probably the same as me. You also have special abilities. Though I don't think they're the same as mine. You're probably more powerful since you awakened a long time ago. Sunako,I want you to meet the others of our kind.'

Slowly Sunako started nodding. It was her first reaction in awhile.

'I'll do it. I'll meet them.'

Mary let out a sigh of relief as he felt Sunako snuggle closer to him.

'Hey Mary,Maybe just maybe I'm also in love with you.'

Mary smiled. He knew she had said maybe but he also knew that for her that was almost the same as asking someone to marry her.

'I also love you,Sunako-chan.' He chuckled when he saw how she turned completely red before pulling her into a long and passionate kiss.

It was Friday evening. The rain came crashing down and the wind was blowing loudly. Sunanko didn't mind though. It was able to hide her nervosity . Well from anyone except Mary that is. He had felt her nervosity long ago and softly ran his hand trough her hair.

'Don't worry nothing will happen. And if something does happen I'll be there with you. So relax everything will be fine.'

Sunako smiled not completely convinced but relaxed by the feeling of Mary's hand going through her hair. It was already dark and they were walking to the meeting place with Mary holding an umbrella in his hand while going with his other hand through her hair. It felt familiar.

Mary had told her to wear a cocktail dress and she did.

She was wearing a cocktail dress which just didn't reached her knees. It left the back completely open and showed of her creamy skin. But didn't show any cleavage and also had a collar with lace. The dress had the same soft violet color as her eyes. She was wearing black velvet bow Victorian pumps which gave of a elegant look combined with the dress.

The pumps stood firm on 5" heel and the only reason she was able to walk on them as easily as she did was because of the boys their hellish training in trying to make her a lady.

He himself was wearing black jeans with a white shirt and a black tuxedo vest but not wearing the jacket. It gave him a confident and carefree look. It suited him.

They walked into a big building which looked like a warehouse where there hadn't been anyone in ages. They walked towards an elevator which opened automatically. It opened again on the lowest level. What they saw their surprised Sunako completely. The interior had completely changed to that of an old and deserted warehouse to that of one of the parties her aunty went to so often.

IT was only then that Sunako noticed that the room had went quiet after them entering.

'Miss, May I take your coat?'

Sunako looked at a man which stood there with open hands waiting till she gave him her coat.

'Yes,please.'

When she was out of her coat Mary accompanied her to 5 thrones which were standing in the middle of the room. He sat down on the one the most to the left. He chuckled when saw how lost she was. He pulled her towards him.

'Just stand next to me,Alright?' He said before quickly pressing a kiss on her lips. When he had released her lips she just smiled and nodded.

Quickly all the thrones except the one in the middle where seated. Sunako had noticed that everytime someone walked into the room who would sit on one of the thrones the room would always fall in silence.

Then finally the person who would fill in the last throne walked in the room. At first he didn't seem all that scary. Later Sunako would realize that that was exactly what made him so scary. Green eyes and long blond hair pulled together in a low ponytail. The hair came until under his waist. He had a slender and lean body standing firm at 1m77 tall. Sunako had been surprised to see that he was the one to sit down in the last throne.

Then suddenly out of nothing a person appeared next to him.

'May I introduce to you starting from the left,the clever Mary Vandenreyt,the powerful Qadir Sabah,….' Sunako looked at the beautiful Arabian man sitting next to Mary before looking at the person in the middle whose name should be next. '… Our ruler Amon Lalita,the beautiful Jeong Yun ….' She wasn't able to see this person but she could guess that he was a Korean. '…and lastly the righteous Olivier Sévère.' This one was probably from French origin.

'And the only apprentice of the moment belonging to one of them, Sunako Nakahara belonging to Mary.' She felt how everyone in the room turned to look at her. If it wasn't for Mary's hand she would have run away by now. But it was then that she realized how little woman there were in the room.

If she included herself there were 5 woman in the room. 1 was walking around with a plate where drinks were on. Another was standing at the table with snacks if you included toast with caviar as a snack. One was sitting down at the bar where strong drinks where being served. The other 2 where standing next to each other in the public.

'And lastly may I introduce to you our own old wise lady.'

Oops, scrap that 5,make it 6.

An old lady with long silver hair bound in a braid stepped inside the roomand walked to the middle of it.

'This woman will test the powers of the newcomers. So if may,Please let the newcomers and their masters come to the old lady. Come to the middle if your name is called.

William Shade.'

A young handsome man walked out of the crowd behind him following someone who looked like had won the sumo wrestling championship quite easily. He pushed the younger man toward the old lady who had closed her eyes. She softly touched the man his forehead.

'The ability to create things out of nothing, Apportation. And as secondarily ability Transvection, The ability to levitate . ' For a moment the crowd seemed surprised by the fact he had a secondarily ability but then they started applauding.

'Luc Sine.' A middle aged man came out of the crowd followed by an even older man. The woman touched his forehead.

'The ability to move things with the mind only, Telekinesis.'

'Yali and Mali Kirra.'

Two young twins walked towards the old lady followed by one of the few woman. The first one ran to the old lady before stopping abruptly right before the lady. She smiled at him before touching his forehead.

'The ability to collect information from a distance, Remote Viewing.'

The next boy came to stand next to his brother. The old lady also touched his forehead.

'The ability to heal by channeling a form of energy, Energy Medicine.'

The boys smiled at each other before hurrying back into the crowd.

'Sunako Nakahara.'

Sunako felt how Mary stood up next to her and accompanied her to the old lady before whispering into her ear. 'Calm down,She only touches your forehead and everything will be done.' Nervously she nodded.

'Mary Is it? This is the first time you have brought someone,isn't it? I'm curious to see what kidn of person was able to attract you're attention.' The old woman said friendly her eyes still closed.

'Yes ideed, Ma'am. '

Mary and Sunako now stood right before the lady. The lady touched Sunako's forehead .

'I'm afraid you'll have to let go of her. Right now it feels like she has 3 abilities while in reality yours are just so powerful that I can't sense hers.'

Mary nodded and let go of her but not before giving a squeeze in her hand.

'Hmm, seems like I wasn't all that wrong after all she does have 2 abilities. The ability to gain information about something trough means other than the known human senses. Clairvoyance.'

'Mary,If I were you I would quickly return her from wherever you got her.'

'Why?'

'Because this ability might cost you or 1 of the others their thrones.'

This caught the seated ones their attention. Before Mary could even say that the old woman could do so anyway Amon answered for him.

'What is her ability?'

'The ability to control air, Aerokinetic.'

This time the whole room went silent, with not a single exception. Nobody even thought about it to ask her if she was sure since never before she had made a mistake. The ability to control elements was rare. The only ones who were able to do it was Amon and Jeong.

'I see.' Then Amon finally said

As if that was a sign everyone suddenly started whispering and talking. Then suddenly the korean had stood up.

'Amon,Mary,I would like to request Mary to hand her over as his apprentice to me.'

* * *

**_I'm sorry,I know I'm a day late. But from now I promise to be on time with every upload I make. (Not Really)_**

**_The meanings of the names_**

**_Aamon_**_: _

_The hidden one _

_**Lalita:**_

_playful, charming, desirable_

_**Qadir: **  
_

_capable,powerful  
_

_**Sabah:**  
_

_morning  
_

_**Jeong:**  
_

_quiet, serene,virtuous, chaste_

_**Jun:**_

_talented, handsome_

_**Olivier:**_

_elf,arm,warrior_

_**Sévère:**_

_stern_


	12. Apnea

_'Hmm, seems like I wasn't all that wrong after all she does have 2 abilities. The ability to gain information about something trough means other than the known human senses. Clairvoyance.'_

_'Mary,If I were you I would quickly return her from wherever you got her.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because this ability might cost you or 1 of the others their thrones.'_

_This caught the seated ones their attention. Before Mary could even say that the old woman could do so anyway Amon answered for him._

_'What is her ability?'_

_'The ability to control air, Aerokinetic.'_

_This time the whole room went silent, with not a single exception. Nobody even thought about it to ask her if she was sure since never before she had made a mistake. The ability to control elements was rare. The only ones who were able to do it was Amon and Jeong._

_'I see.' Then Amon finally said_

_As if that was a sign everyone suddenly started whispering and talking. Then suddenly the korean had stood up._

_'Amon,Mary,I would like to request Mary to hand her over as his apprentice to me.'_

* * *

The silence returned to the room. If Mary was the type to show emotions heb would probably look shocked right now before giving the Korean man a seething glare.

But right now his face didn't show anything. Eyen his eyes seemed emotionless only those with the gift for it were able to see his vicious aura or feel his anger. Sunako was also able to feel his anger because of her ability

'I kindly refuse.'

The Korean man looked at him for a minute before sighing and turning to look at Sunako. She felt his eyes drawling all over her body but not in a lustful way rather in a calculating way.

'She is very beautiful. I can see why you wouldn't want give her away especially since you're in a relationship with her. But I also see her harming herself in the future if she doesn't learn to control her Aerokinetic ability.'

Mary stiffened. Jeong wasn't someone with the ability to see the future but he did have the Death-Warning. The ability to see others people their death i fit happend within the year. It was scary ability which together with his amzing abilities on the battlefiled had gotten him the name "The Serene Reaper".

Though Jeong himself never used that name others almost always used it when referring to him. Mary knew that the description of Serene fitted the other completely bey the several times they had spoken to each other.

But since he had never seen in the battlefield he didn't know if the description of the reaper fitted. He honestly hoped so. Because if he really had seen Sunako's death Mary would give Sunako to him. So he'd better be able to protect her.

'Did you see it? Her death I mean.' Mary asked

Jeong looked at him serenely his long black hair seemingly caressed by a wind that wasn't possible in the room. Now that He thought about Sunako her hair also always seemed to be carried by a soft breeze that didn't exist.

'Yes,I did.'

Mary looked down on the ground. 'Fine.' He whispered before looking up again.

'I hand Sunako Nakahara over as my apprentice to Jeong Jun and I allow him to make her his apprentice.'

Sunako looked shocked. She had the feeling the ground was crumbling under her feet ands suddenlt the high heels she was wearing felt unsteady again like the first time the boys had forced her to wear them.

'And what does the lady herself think of this? She doesn't look all too well.' Aamon said returning the whole attention from the room back to her.

Mary looked at Sunako who had turned even paler than normal. Her normal creamy skin had turned to a sickly almost transparent color. Her breathing was slightly ragged and her breathing had become slightly ragged.

'Sunako,I know you're angry with me but its' for your own good.' Mary said

As much as she'd like to put a knife to his throat that wasn't the problem. Breathing was becoming more tiresome by the second and Sunako didn't find the energy for answering anyone. Instead of starting to breath faster she started to breath slower and slower until she stopped breathing.

Her head hurt. Jeong his eyes widened. Immediately he made his way over to her. When he reached her he asked if she was okay. When she didn't respond he sighed but not before laying her down softly on the ground making sure her neck and head didn't twist. He always found it amazing how some people managed to faint but keep stand tall

'She has apnea. I'm going to carry out CPR and I want someone to get her a bed ready and one of the people who are better at healing.'

He quickly placed the heel of one of his hands on her breastbone. He placed the heel of his other hand on top of it before positioning himself directly over his hands. Then he started performing the chest compressions. 30 hard and fast like had had learned as a doctor.

When he was done he lifted her with two finger while at the same time tilting the head by pushing down on the forehead with the other hand. Then he bowed down to hear if he had managed to clear her airway. He felt her breath caress his cheeks and saw her chest going slightly up and down before stopping again and a while later going up and down again. She was still having trouble breathing he knew.

He bowed down again to cover her mouth tightly with his and if it wasn't for the emergency going on he would be surprised by the bitter yet sweet taste of chocolate.

He pinched her nose close and kept the chin lifted and the head tilted before giving her two rescue breaths. After repeating the progress of 30 chest compressions followed by two rescue breaths her breathing recovered and didn't stop anymore.

He let out a sigh of relief together with most people in the room before standing up. 'You sure found a troublesome person didn't you,Mary?'

* * *

**_Yay it's on time this time ;D_**


	13. Korea

Jeong looked over the bed where the girl was lying. The girl had had a sudden respiratory arrest. The poor thing. It is a medical condition but it he dared to bet that it was caused by her own ability as she had been in a stressed situation. The slight breeze in her hair had also changed to a strong wind when she was starting to have her attack like her own powers where attacking her.

Which they were he knew out of his own experience. She was able to keep them silent by instinct when she was calm. But when she was stressed, sick or worried her powers would keep reacting in different ways. Sometimes friendly ways other times extremely aggressive ways.

It would keep getting worse until she learned to control her powers. Having nature-based powers was generally a good thing. The only problem was if you didn't learn to control them in time death was waiting for you.

He hadn't recognized her until he had heard her name. The cute nine year old girl from eight years ago.

He sighed. It would be a waste for her to die. It was pretty rare to have 2 powers. It was even rarer for someone to have an elemental ability. The girl moaned in her sleep just before Mary walked into the room after knocking softly.

'How is she?' He asked softly making sure not to wake her.

Jeong smiled. 'She'll be just fine. But tell me, what is the relationship between the two of you?'

Mary twitched. 'Why ask when you already know?'

Jeong looked at the boy sitting before him. Just like any other of their kind the boy was immortal. And just like any other of their kind the boy looked bewitching. Except that the boy was also seen as one of the cleverest among them. But also one of the more sinister.

Jeong smiled serenely. 'Let me put it in another way. Is she just another toy? Or do you really like her?'

Mary his eyes darkened. 'Don't mind a business that isn't yours, Jeong. You could be surprised what could happen to you if you do.'

Jeong didn't look all that much affected by his threat. 'Oh my, Are you threatening me?'

Mary smiled brightly. 'Of course not. Even the idea is absurd. How could I possibly threaten Aamon his right-hand? Unless of course you're position is already unstable?'

Jeong smiled shortly at the younger boy before telling him to leave the room because he was going to get ready to leave and he still had to prepare Sunako for the travel. At that Mary let out a soft snarl before leaving the room.

Jeong sighed. That boy was a complete jackass. He really didn't understand the fact that there were actual people who liked him. He looked at the girl lying on the bed. Especially not a beauty like her.

Ranmaru, yuki, Kyouhei and Takenaga were sitting at the table. Noi was on a vacation in Korea though they had forgotten whether it was South – or North - Korea where she had went for her vacation. 'So nobody has heard anything about her yet?' Takenaga finally took the word.

All the boys shook their heads. 2 days Sunako had disappeared after dressing up beautifully. They had even thought that she had finally decided to become lady-like and bought a cake for when she came back. But she never came back.

'Takenaga, can't you and Ranmaru hire some detective? Me and Yuki got no money.'

Ranmaru and Takenaga looked at each other before blinking a smile at the other two. 'We already did. We hired a special unit.'

Yuki sighed. 'I just hope she's okay. Even for her it's unusual to stay away this long.'

Kyouhei laughed. 'You shouldn't worry to much,There isn't a person who could possibly threat Sunako.'

They all laughed while nodding. 'Yeah, You're probably right.'

They had no idea how wrong they were.

Sunako felt tired. And her throat felt soar. There was a complete darkness surrounding her accompanied by a perfect silence. Yes, She could enjoy this. Just when that though shot through her head she awakened with a soft moan.

Jeong turned to her with a smile. He had actually hoped they were already at their destination when she would awaken. But it didn't really matter. She seemed like a reasonable and polite girl when he asked around about her, Though people also said that she could be incredibly scary and was a pretty good athlete. He still had to witness those sides of her

The only problem was that she was from a rich family. Her disappearance would cause a huge uproar. But he should have enough influence to mute the whole thing while staying anonymous. His family was one of the most powerful families both in politics and owned several international successful companies. Yes his family had enough influence to cover up any scandal he or any other member could possibly cause.

He got taken out of his thoughts when heard the fragile sound of the girl her voice.

'Excuse me,Could you tell me where I am?' Well, at least the people hadn't lied about the polite part.

'Yes of course, You're on a plane going to South-Korea.'

Sunako slightly stiffened before letting out a soft Ah ha. If it wasn't for the fact that she would get into big problems she would get her chainsaw out of thin air and destroy the whole plane.

When they had landed Sunako had returned to her normal behavior. She just tamely followed Jeong feeling powerless in a country where had never been before. Knowing that her name had no power in this country compared to the name Jun. She cursed herself for fainting and letting the control slip out of her grip by doing so.

She just kept her head low especially when there where people of the newspaper taking photographs of them and screaming questions to the tall Korean who was holding her hand to make sure she didn't get distracted to disappear to nowhere like Mary had told him she did sometimes.

She honestly hated attention like this. Except for the countless facades this was the reason she hated to go to parties her auntie had always dragged her to. Not that it really mattered. Though she couldn't help but think that she had been an idiot for not immediately recognizing the name Jun. They were one of the most powerful and rich families over complete Asia. Hell,It wouldn't surprise if they were over the whole world.

She even had met Jeong Jun at one of the parties when she was still young. She had been 9 years he 15. Their parents had been talking to each other and he had smiled at her before motioning for her to come closer. She had walked towards him and he had token her hand just like now and walked with her to the balcony. He had smiled at her before telling her to look down. When she did she couldn't believe her eyes. Underneath her had been a huge pond with hundreds of koi carp. She couldn't have helped but let out a gasp of amazement. He had just smiled while watching her.

They had arrived at Jun household. It was the traditional Korean house of rich families. With a gate and everything. They had walked the last part to the house so just when Jeong was about to ring the bell to alarm the servants to open the gate the gate opened. Out of it came a boy on his skateboard at the incredible speed of lightening.

But when he noticed Sunako and Jeong standing right before him. He immediately braked. It was amazing. Well at least for Sunako who never really had seen anyone stand on a skateboard except Kyouhei. But this guy had gone from such a great speed to standing still in just 2 seconds without even falling. But then she noticed something strange. The boy had for eye color grey mixed with amber. Not exactly the normal eye color for an Asian. Not that she could criticize anyone. Except that he also had slight curls.

'Hey bro,Since when're you back?'

'Jeong looked at the other boy. 'Just a few hours ago. Where were you planning on going Cassian?'

The boy called Cassian grinned. 'The park ,I'm gonna meet up with some friends.'

Jeong nodded calmly 'I see.'

Then Cassian his eyes fell on me. 'Who's this chick bro?'

'Someone you ought to have respect for. Sunako may I Introduce to you my brother Cassian Jun,Cassian this is Sunako Nakahara.'

Cassian his face became slightly whiter at hearing her name.

' 'Kay I'm gonna go.'

'Yes,can come to my room at 5 pm?'

'Sure, bye bye. Brother,Nakahara.'

'I'll see you later then.'

'Goodbye.' Sunako softly said.

* * *

**_It's a long chapter and on time. (song imposibble playing on the background)_**

**_Lol, whatever please review,Ne?_**


	14. Women

Yuki sighed. They still hadn't heard anything about Sunako-chan. What if something happened to her after all. They hadn't said anything to auntie or her parents yet. If they did it would cause a huge uproar. In the end they had decided that if Sunako wasn't back by tomorrow they would call auntie and her parents.

Kyouhei walked in the room making Yuki look up. 'Any news?'

For a moment the room was completely silent before Kyouhei finally answered. 'Actually yes.'

Yuki eyes widened. 'What?'

'The special unit is here. They told us they want to quit this case. That they don't want to mingle with such powerful people their business. They told us where she was and that for now she should be safe but refused to tell anything else. '

'Where is she?'

'Korea.'

Yuki's mouth fell open. 'Eh?'

Cassian looked at the girl sitting before him. She seemed to be glaring at him but his older brother had told him that this was her normal look. Jeong had asked him to train her in fighting. He hadn't refused since his older brother rarely asked him anything. But right now he wished he hadn't. He really disliked high-class girls. Which she was. They would always say how he was the bastard son of the Jun family. Which he was but still. There was this thing called politeness.

The violet eyes kept glaring at him and he sighed. He figured to start with a sparring match to see what she was good at. If she was already good at anything…

Sora looked at Mary while he felt his anger stirring up.

'You what?!'

'I said I gave Sunako to Jeong to go with him to Korea without asking her opinion on the matter.'

Sora balled his fists.

'What were you thinking?! She's only been introduced to our world for how many is it? 4 Days?'

'So what? She's not a little kid.'

'Compared to Jeong she is. Compared to almost everyone of our kind she is! God,how old is Jeong? 785 years?'

'786,He became 785 last year.'

'That just proves my point! Though I doubt he'll treat her bad since she once was his marriage candidate.'

Mary's eyes narrowed.

'What do you mean marriage candidate? That would have to be years ago and I doubt any parents would marry their child to someone who is 15 years older.'

'You know that people of our kind have the ability to force their body to grow older and younger as they want right? Jeong Jun often does this he saw that Sunako would probably become one of our kind and chose her himself as a marriage candidate. Though Sunako's parents refused the offer because they didn't want their daughter to have an arranged marriage. There was a huge uproar about in the newspaper because two old-money families with so much power had interacted with each other because of a marriage proposal and that one of the families refused. But you wouldn't know that since you're In Europe most of the time.'

'Hmm,I see. Well it doesn't really matter since it's not like we had anything serious.'

This time it were Sora's eyes that narrowed. 'For her it was something serious! You just charmed her so she wouldn't make a huge uproar about everything didn't you?! You actually don't care for her at all do you? You're pure evil!'

Mary chuckled. 'Says the one who almost raped her.'

'At least I didn't betray her trust. Trust she has so much trouble with giving away.'

Mary closed his eyes. He liked Sunako. He really did. But he had liked all his girlfriends until now and didn't he break their heart too? Why should he care if he broke another one? Toys were toys When a kid got a new toy he also stops playing with it after a while.

Noi looked up from the ddok she had just bought in a food cart on the street and which she was now eating. South-Korea really was a wonderful country.

She had bought heaps of clothes and had eaten tons of great foods like the one she was eating now. She sat down on a bank and looked at the people passing her by. She had sent her butler and driver away a minute ago to bring her clothes away since the bags had been getting to heavy.

Noi watched a girl with long beautiful black hair. The girl was a bit taller than average and had eyes which seemed to be violet but Noi couldn't be sure from this distant. The girl looked the exact same as Sunako she realized a bit late since the girl had already disappeared from her sight.

Yuki Had to sit down to not just fall down. 'She is in Korea?!'

Ranmaru looked at him with a grimace on his face. 'South-Korea to be exact. And seeing from the reaction of the special unit she had to be kidnapped by a family at least as powerful as the Nakahara and our Families. But what do we do now?'

Takenaga was the next one to speak. 'I don't know about you guys but I'm going to Korea.'

Kyouhei nodded. 'Me too, So pay for me, will you?'

The other guys sweat-dropped but Takenaga nodded anyways. 'I will.'

'Me and Yuki are coming too. Jezus ,You guys are always first to play the hero role.'

Yuki just sat there not really listening to anything they were saying and just nodding everytime someone spoke to him.

'Takenage coughed. 'But let's start by calling Noi and checking whether it was South- Korea or North-Korea she went to. If she went to South we can ask her to look out for Sunako.'

The other guys just nodded cursing themselves that they didn't think of that.

Sunako looked at bathwater covered with rose petals before looking at the servants which were supposed to help her with bathing. Then she turned to Jeong who had guided her to the huge bathroom where the servants had been waiting for her.

'Can't I just take a bath without the other people. I learned to bathe when I was 5 you know. Alone.'

'But…'

'Get them out of here!'

Jeong looked at Sunako and couldn't stop the thought slipping through his mind

_Women._

* * *

_**A boring chapter,I know. But it was a necessary one...I think**_

_**Well whatever next week on sunday It's my birthday so It's possible you'll get the the next update at wednesday.**_

_**Since saturday I'll be going with my bestfriend who I haven't seen in ages to the cinema and on Sunday my family is coming over. **_

_**So I probably won't have any time. I'm sorry**_


	15. Didn't know a title for this

Sunako barely dodged the hit now crouching on the ground already making a low kick to tackle Cassian. He easily avoided the kick by jumping and after that immediately diving down and punching Sunako to the ground. He laid above her their noses touching and he laughed while she just had a scowl on her face annoyed by her nth time of losing in a sparring match to the boy.

She wasn't used to losing. To winning? Yes. To losing? Hell no. And if it was only the sparring matches in which she lost she wouldn't have minded so much. But it were all contest that they had done that she had lost in. The basketball match ,the surfing match, the tennis match, the bowling match, the golfing match, the horseback riding. EVERYTHING (with two little exceptions existing out of running and the IQ – test)

Cassian sat up so that he was now straddling her hips. He let out a smirk at seeing her annoyed face on which Sunako let out an angry growl bucking her hips trying to get him off her. He didn't even move a millimeter. Her eyes narrowed and she shot up seeing Cassians eyes widened at the harsh contact between his and her forehead made simply be brute force. Cassian bit his lip not to let out a whimper of pain. Once he wasn't dizzy anymore he saw that Sunako had suffered the same consequences as him. Her pupils stood wide as she kept blinking trying to regain her sight without that sight twisting and turning to all kind of impossible directions.

'You couldn't just take your defeat could you?'

Sunako chuckled as reaction. 'One would think you knew me better by now.'

He just shook his head while sighing as if he was trying to say that that would be impossible.

At that moment Jeong walked into the training hall. He looked at both of them before putting on a serene smile.

'I take it you guys are done with practice?'

Sunako looked at Cassian while waiting for him to answer since he was training her. 'We're pretty much done. I recommend for her to still walk or stretch a bit though.' Cassian said while looking at his older pure blooded brother.

'I see. Sunako I recommend for you to go wash up in that case. We'll be going out for dinner in just a bit. And don't worry I told the servants that you will take your bath alone.'

Sunako just nodded while smiling. Though she hadn't gotten quite used to the thought she was in Korea she had gotten used to the idea she was staying with the Korean Jung family. Jeong had been kind and gentle to her and after Cassian had opened up to her he had become a good playful friend. After convincing Jeong she didn't need a hand to hold with everything she did he had given her almost complete freedom though she had to be back at the house before 1 AM. Which did seem like a pretty reasonable rule to her.

She quickly went off to the bathing rooms leaving the two brothers alone.

'So what did you really come for?' Cassian asked knowing his brother all too well.

'Some friends of her entered the country a week ago. I didn't think they'd find any trail so I just let them be. But they're actually searching in the right direction. I want you to take care of them.'

Cassian paled immediately at those words. 'You want me to kill her friends?'

Jeong denied those words as soon as he heard them by shaking his head. 'No of course not. I ment for you to distract them of course without causing a scene.'

Cassian nodded slowly. 'I can do that.'

Yuki, Kyouhei, Takenaga and Ranmaru looked at each other before politely refusing the invitation to hang out from some girls they had questioned about Sunako.

'We asked so many people and we still don't know anything about things.' Yuki complained starting to lose the hope they'd ever find Sunako.'

Takenaga smiled softly. 'Don't worry Yuki, we'll find her.' But in all honesty he was also starting to doubt if they would ever find her. The special unit had said she'd be save but what if they had been wrong?

On the background they heard a man screaming about the newest newspaper. Something about Jeong Jung having returned with a mysterious girl from Japan. How could they possible concentrate with people screaming so hard?

They walked right past the newsman as they back to their hotel for that day…..

* * *

**_It's done,please review and expect the next chapter for this sunday!_**


	16. Awkward

Sunako sat down next to Jeong. She looked around the restaurant happy with his decision. The last time he had taken her out to eat he had taken her to a fancy restaurant. That didn't go all that well….The girls from the table had kept insulting her style with beautiful words until Jeong just silently stood up threw his and Sunako's nwine into their faces and then told the manager to never let them into the restaurant unless he wanted to get on the bad side of the Jun family.

_How long will this take?_

But this time the restaurant was type that families would come to. The type she liked the most. Though she really wanted the brats to stop screaming at least she didn't have to worry about inappropriate behavior and manners. She smiled at Jeong who smiled back. He was really suited to his smile she couldn't help but think. A calm and serene smile giving of the aura of an undisturbed lake without even the littlest wavelet . She loved his smile since it effected the people around him as well.

_How much can I go through?_

Whenever she was with him she felt calm. That was nice but the break down just came harder when he was gone again. When everyone was gone again….

_My heart, my Soul aches_

She missed them her friends and Mary. She wondered if he was worrying about her right now. But then gain she had all rights to be angry at him seeing how he just gave her to Jeong. But she felt lost.

_I don't know what to do_

Sure, Cassian and Jeong were really nice. But it was different from the feeling of smiling at Yuki who was pouting at her. Laughing when Kyouhei was being chased by another mob of girls. Rolling with her eyes when Ranmaru started talking about his newest toy (woman)and nodding when Takenaga made another wise decision. She felt lonely.

_I bend but don't break_

She missed them, wanted to roll into a ball and feel miserable. But she didn't because every time she was about to someone appeared out of nowhere taking her out to a trip or having her train with Cassian again.

_And somehow I'll get through. _

But she had the most support from Jeong. Because whenever she was abou to break down into nothing more than a bundle of misery he was with her soothing her with his words and caresses.

_'Cause I have you_

She wondered if letting another man hug her and caress her hair meant she was cheating on Mary. Probably not? Hhmp. Why should she care anyway. HE was the one who let her be dragged to Korea without even the littlest protest.

_And If I have to crawl_

She sighed maybe she was being a little bit mean by being angry at him for letting her go to Korea. It was for her own good after all. She smiled. She had decided to call him later. Jeong smile brightened when he how her mood became brighter.

_Will you crawl too?_

But his smile dropped when he noticed 4 beautiful boys walking into the family restaurant. He idn't look disturbed just well slightly surprised. He was lucky Sunako was sitting with her back towards them.

_I stumble and I fall_

He looked relieved when he saw that the boys were about to leave when he suddenly felt the air around Sunako become restless. Wild. Chaotic. His eyes widened when he recognized the pattern. It was the same as when she had come to the meeting and got that apnea attack. And yes when looked at her she wasn't breathing.

_Carry me through_

'Somebody call an ambulance!' he screamed immediately not caring that he would attract the attention of the boys by doing so. For a moment there was silence in the restaurant before panic began to spread like a fire. Someone actually seemed to have a brain from all of the people since a few moments later an ambulance arrived.

_The wonder of it all is you see me through_

The group of young boys turned around when they suddenly heard someone scream to call an ambulance. They immediately paled when they saw who was the one in need for a ambulance.

Sunako.

Takenaga being the calmest of them all pulled out is phone from his coat and started dialing the number. After he had answered all of her questions the woman on the line said she would immediately send an ambulance. The rest of the group had already moved towards Sunako. Her skin was paler than normal and she obviously wasn't breathing which was only confirmed by the man giving her cpr.

When the ambulance arrived they were left alone together with the man who had given her cpr.

'Who're you?' Kyouhei practically growled.

'Jeong Jun.' Shock went trhough all of them as they all remembered the News person screaming about Jeong Jun bringing a Japanese girl home with him.

'Well this is awkward.' Jeong commented.

* * *

**_Well,it's done. I forgot to say last time but thnx for the happy birthday wish aingotnone ^^ It made me really happy c;_**


	17. Kidnap?

Jeong looked at the four boys. 1 seemingly about to explode (kyouhei) ,1 just ….well, let's just say he was looking in a weird way (Ranmaru),The most normal one seeming to be calculating the situation (Takenaga) and the last just standing their confused.(Yuki)

'Well then I'll be going.' Jeong said as he turned around.

The moment he had showed the boys his back Kyouhei had lunged forward, Takenaga' s eyes widening before screaming 'Kyouhei St-' Before he could even finish his sentence the blonde was already lying on the ground Jeong standing unscathed. 'I do not appreciate being attacked from behind. I do think that's quite understandable. Now if there's anything you want to say then say it now.'

Takenaga breathed in and out.

'Why did you kidnap Sunako?'

Jeong sighed.

'Kidnap is such a strong word. I only took her to Korea without waiting for her consent. Which I do have right now.'

Kyouhei muttered under his breath while trying to get up. 'Like hell you do.'

Jeong sent a deathly glare to Kyouhei before turning back to Takenaga.

'You seem to be the smartest out of the group. It wouldn't surprise me if you noticed that there was something strange about Nakahara-san.'

Takenaga opened his mouth but was quickly interrupted by the Korean.

'Except her love for horror movies and other gore stuff like that.'

That made Takenaga shut up. He started thinking. Was there really anything strange about Sunako except that? Then he slowly started thinking even harder. Sunako could make plant wilt just by touching them. She could also break windows without even as much as a touch. Did the man before him mean that? Or did he mean the way that Sunako's hair always seemed to be carried by a breeze that shouldn't exist.

Jeong smiled softly. 'It seems like you did notice after all. Let's just say I'm helping Nakahara-san to control that.'

Takenaga swallowed. 'Then why didn't you just contact us?'

'To avoid something like this.'

'What happened just now? With Sunako I mean.'

'She got a Apnea attack.'

'By what was it caused?'

'Well in the beginning I thought it happened because she couldn't control it properly but this is already the second time in a short period so I'm starting to think that she might actually be sick.'

Jeong looked at the clock.

'But I need to go now,To the hospital as Sunako's guardian.'

Yuki spoke for the first time at hearing that. 'Wait, can I come with you?'

Ranmaru also spoke 'Yeah, I'd like to go see her as well.'

Takenaga nodded in agreement showing that he also wanted to come.

'Same goes for me asshole.' Kyouhei said.

Not before giving the blond punk a glare the man took his cell phone out and started dialing Cassian's number.

**' 'Ey bro,What's up?'**

'Sunako has suffered an apnea attack. I want you to come pick her friends up and bring them to the hospital.' _Which you failed to get rid of _he added in his thoughts

'**Okay,You're at the family place?'**

'Yes,I'll be already gone when you arrive.'

'** 'kay , See u later.'**

Jeong hmmned before ending the call.

'There you go,Now you have your ride. But I need to go.'

Takenaga nodded understanding that this was going to be the best they were going to get. The others just stayed silent.

* * *

**_Hey guys I have bad news. As you might (or might not) know I'm still a student. And I'm having exams right now so I won't be posting next week,this is also the reason that this weeks chapter is so short. The week after next week I'll be posting again even vetter I have vacation at that time so i'll try to make it extra long._**


	18. Crumbling

Sunako looked at her surroundings. White walls, white sheets, white chairs, white door, white everything. The room itself was in the shape of a square. She sighed. She hated white. That stupid and idiotic color was the exact opposite of her lovely and cute black. What kind of person could possible stay in this room without going insane?

Certainly not her roommate since the old woman was asking if she wanted a piece of strawberry cake while pointing on the table where the only thing air was.

She shook her head sighing before wishing she could do something to make the old woman shut up. They were showing her favorite horror movie on TV but she seriously couldn't even hear one scream of the movie as the woman continued to bicker with someone who wasn't there.

She surrendered to the old woman by waving a white flag in her mind and decided to listen to some music she reached for her mp3 player which the nurse had returned to her with words 'Take it,You'll need it.' While looking at the older woman who had been saying to the air that she herself preferred someone with a long penis above someone with a thick one. That really had been too much information for her.

Sunako ut her black headphones from Sony on and immediately smiled at the sound of Kurt Cobain singing Breed to her.

_I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care_

_Care if I'm old_

_I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't mind, I don't mind_

_Mind,Don't have a mind_

_Get away, Get away, Get away, Get away_

_Away , away from your home_

_I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid , I'm afraid_

_Afraid, afraid of ghosts_

_Even if you have_

_Even if you need_

_I dont mean to stare_

_We dont have to breed_

_We could plant a house_

_We could build a tree_

_I dont even care_

_We could have all three_

_She said, she said, she said ,she said, she said, she said, she said_

Sunako listened as Kurt Cobain was about to start his second phrase humming along with the song. She sighed some bands were too good for words. It was a waste they didn't exist anymore. Foo fighters also was very nice especially their song the pretender but it just didn't cut it she muttered more to herself than anyone else.

'Aren't ya being a little bit too hard on them? They're different bands. Of course they'd sound different, Idiot.' Sunako cracked an eye open not even having realized that she closed them.

'Shut up,I didn't ask for your opinion.'

Cassian pulled up one eyebrow. 'Why're you in such a grumpy mood, My lady? Just when I brought you some visitors too.'

Sunako rolled her eyes 'And who'd that be, The cliniclowns? ' she asked annoyed.

Cassian puckered his lips. 'Not really though they do kinda look like 'em .'

Suddenly Cassian got smacked from behind. 'Don't be rude Cassian. I don't like them either but it's not my fault they're here.'

The younger brother just nodded in his usual male-drama queen way. 'Sure,stick all the blame on me,but while I was working so hard to feed the kids you were screwing your assistant,And when I told you I'm pregnant because you insisted that you didn't want to use a condom you told me that it was my own problem and started fucking her in front of me again. How could you? And with a woman. How could you throw your pride away in such a way.' Fake tears were now streaming down Cassian his cheeks.

'How could you possible dishonor your family in such a way and…and…' Cassian's breath hitched and Sunako was starting to have trouble holding in her laughter.

'….be s-straight .' By now Sunako was bending double and holding on to her stomach from laughing. Cassian cracked one of his eyes open at that sound. At seeing her position immediately perked up.

'I'm happy to see that you don't look like a grumpy murderer anymore.' He said

From behind him Sunako saw a straw of blond hair appear and she hear an all too-familiar voice say 'Yup,she went from a grumpy one to a hysterical one.'

'Kyouhei!' She screamed happily (wow who'd have ever thought she'd be happy to see Kyouhei.)

'Are you not forgetting a few people, my dear?' As she heard the words she saw three other people standing right behind Kyouhei. 'Takenaga,Ranmaru,Yuki!' She screamed again while jumping them only to strangle them in a way too strong hug a second later.

'What are you guys doing here? It isn't school vacation yet is it?'

'No,But since Korea has great beaches we thought we should go on a weekend trip to go surfing.' Kyouhei said while rolling his eyes.

Takenaga shook his head in an annoyed manner. 'Of course not,as if we would have had time for that. The reason we're in Korea was because we thought you were kidnapped by these people. But it seems you aren't?' He asked questioningly.

Sunako laughed while shaking her head . 'No, I only got taken to Korea while I was unconscious. But they have been really kind to me. Cassian always spars against me ll kinds of competitions and when I'm done with training. Someone from their house teaches me all the things I would have otherwise learned in school and a lot other random stuff and facts. Sometimes when Jeong is free he teaches me and he always takes me out to eat when we both feel like it. It's been really fun.'

Takenaga sighed. Here he and the rest had been so worried about her and she had just been amusing herself. He should have known better as to be actually be worried about her.

'Then why didn't you contact us?'

Sunako cocked her head in a rather cute fashion for her. 'I kind of left my phone at home and I didn't know any of your numbers out of my head. Didn't Mary tell you anything about it?'

Takenaga slowly shook his head make his black bangs swing. 'No, Why would he know anyway?'

'He was with me when it was decided I would go to Korea so I'd thought he'd tell you. Seems like I was wrong.'

Takenaga just nodded,Yuki was confused as hell _why was She with him,why was she dressed up that evening,did she do on a date?,_Kyouhei was just his pissed off self,And Ranmaru was just happy and relaxed like always. Then his phone rang. He scowled as he looked at the small scream reading the name on it in his mind.

He took the call with a reassuring smile to the others. 'Yes Carla? '

They all heard a soft voice say something but not loud enough to really understand what it meant. 'Hmm,okay,It was nice knowing you.' He said before closing his phone and so automatically ending the call.

'Seems like Carla has started dating the new kid,What did you say that his name was? Something really girly?'

He had no idea that the words he had just spoken had sent Sunako her world crumbling.

'Mary.' she heard Kyouhei grumble on the background.

Jeong who did realize what Ranmaru's words had meant for her quickly moved closer to her. He grabbed her softly by her chin and pulled up her face. There were no tears at all, but the sadness in her eyes was so outspoken that she didn't need any to express her hurt. Even he felt immensely sad just from seeing her that way. But even more than that he knew that her having any emotional stress at all could send her into another apnea attack.

Her breathing had already started slowing down. Jeong softly pinched in her chin grabbing her attention by that. In the mean while the others also seemed to have realized what was happening cause with worried looks they were being kicked out by Cassian as he himself also left the room.

'Sunako I want you to breath the same way as me .' He breathed in slowly but deeply. Honestly if Sunako would just take deep breaths it wouldn't really matter that she took them slowly. The real problem was that the breaths she normally took were both shallow and slow before stopping completely.

Her eyes drifted away from him though her breaths did become a bit deeper. He heard how she muttered something but it had been too soft to identify what she said.

'Can you repeat that Sunako?' Finally Sunako looked into his eyes. Her pain was so clear that he wanted to look away it felt as if someone was dragging a knife across his skin just by watching her.

'It's crumbling.' Jeong shook his head in a confused manner.

'What is crumbling Sunako?' He asked.

'_Everyting._'

* * *

I managed to put something up,Though I do have terrible news,Monday I have My french exam _et je ne parle pas français,Nooooooo_

__Cry some tears for me will you? Well wonderfull reviews certainly would help with the depression I will get from french, *winks*


	19. Merry Christmas

Jeong sighed. They had moved Sunako back to his house in a chamber were all medical tools possibly needed were present. Not that her attacks had decreased. No, quite the opposite. They had increased. And if she wasn't having an apnea attack she would just stare out of the window looking at the passing birds. She didn't utter a word. Or actually she did. But not the kind of words that everyone wanted to hear. He sighed once more. Maybe it was time to start teaching how to use her element he thought.

Yuki walked into his room. There was a mattress on the oak floor. There was a bureau he could sit at and a small table. The walls were dark blue giving the room a dark small feeling. But he couldn't really complain. He was happy he had gotten a room at all. That Jun guy didn't seem to be the nicest person on earth after all. Not that he really bothered thinking about that.

No, Lately his mind had continuously on Sunako never giving him a break. Her condition seemed to get worse. When he had confronted Takenaga about it he had just said that if the mind didn't want to heal the body wouldn't. When Yuki had asked the other what he meant Takenaga had just given him a sad smile before turning around and softly saying that he should figure that out for himself . In all honesty he thought he knew what Takenaga meant but the meaning of those seamed to cruel to him. So he hadn't bothered thinking about it anymore since then. He sighed. The only thing he could hope for was for Sunako to get well again.

Cassian skated down the hill not bothering to avoid the people on the street unless they weren't looking since he knew that most people would jump aside on their own. And his reputation was already bad enough. Who would care if it became just a bit worse? The skateboard under his feet shifted lightly as he himself shifted his weight to the left to avoid a girl who had too much shopping bags to see him. Cassian looked for a moment behind him to see if the brats of the Seung gang were still following him. When he saw they still were he looked back in front of him before increasing his speed again. The song Diamond for tears by the band Poets of the fall was loudly playing through his headphones.

_Out of my way,I'm running._

He grimaced sourly when he thought of the irony when he heard the sentence.

Sunako looked out of the window while slowly sipping at the cup of tea Jeong had ordered her to drink. Her window was faced toward the hug back garden which seemed to be made after a Japanese one with an immensely huge pond. Quiet beautiful really. It was a waste she didn't have the heart anymore to enjoy it. When Sunako,years ago had been told by the boy she had a crush on that she was ugly. She had just been incredibly sad. But this was different. Mary she hadn't just had an ordinary crush on. She had trusted, admired him and worst of all, she had truly loved him.

Her feelings had after the day she had found out about everything disappeared. Like in thin air. She didn't mind though. She didn't want to face the hurt that she knew would come if her heart allowed her to feel again. Jeong had told her that her condition was worsening but she hadn't been able to bring herself to care and had told him this. He had just smiled sadly at her before bending over until his lips had slightly brushed against her ears. 'You will when it's too late.' He had softly muttered then. She had looked up at him before he left and was surprised at the sadness and hurt she had found in his eyes. But that was the only emotion she had been able to feel. Surprise.

Softly the slide door was pushed open and Sunako turned around to see who came to visit her. Black long hair pulled in a loose ponytail and eyes which seemed to hold the dark night sky with its countless stars. A tall man for a Korean and a rare beauty which would make most girls wilt in comparison to him. Jeong.

She looked at him her expression not changing though his element almost automatically reached out to her and started caressing her with a soft summer breeze which easily brought her relief. The winter had made her body feel cold and uncomfortable even though the heating had been standing on.

With his usual and nonchalant grace Jeong softly sat down in the lotus position. 'How have you been?' He asked in a smooth and pleasant tone.

Sunako had to look up at him even though they were both sitting on the ground. Her expression didn't change as she answered him. 'I've been better, but thank you for asking.'

He softly shook his head as he started talking again. 'Sunako,I have decided to start teaching you how to handle air. Although I've realized that it's not your ability that is causing you to be sick I think it may be able to help you get better besides that it's quite fun to use air in any way you want, it might enliven you.'

Sunako nodded and without realizing it herself she flashed a smile at him. Jeong smiled back at her happy to see her expression change for the first time in a week. 'We'll start tomorrow.' He said still smiling before standing up in a supple manner and walking out of the door in his everlasting gracefulness.

Sora softly continued talking not exactly comfortable with what he was doing. And not exactly comfortable with who he was talking to. He disliked talking to Mary but this guy was 1000 times worse. When he was finally was finished with talking he looked nervously up at the person before him. If the person didn't find his reason good his head wouldn't be staying on his shoulder.

The man before him had his long blond hair in a braid and his forest green eyes hid a smile which rarely left the man's face. 'I see.' Amon simply said his usual playful smile gracing his face again.

Jeong and Sunako were sitting in the gym preparing for whatever they were going to do. 'Let's first have an ordinary sparring match after that we'll start with your ability. ' Jeong smiled while standing up. He took her hand pulling her up. 'And take the sparring match a bit seriously okay? Otherwise things are going to get bad.' He added while taking in his position for the fight.

She just nodded not being able to hide the smile she could feel coming on. She loved sparring even if she lost. Which she probably would. But she couldn't bring herself to care for that. This was the first time she sparred with Jeong. It almost made her feel …..happy. Also she took her position. She was surprised when suddenly Cassian appeared out of nowhere to start a countdown.

'Ready,' Both Sunako and Jeong nodded when they felt Cassian his questioning gaze upon them.

'Set,' As Cassian spoke the word Jeong and Sunako steadied their feet getting ready for the fight they were both looking forward to.

'Go!' Sunako immediately flew forward at the sound of the word her fighting style being the aggressive type. A fist speeded forward colliding with the palm of Jeong who immediately tackled her while his body was already preparing itself for a low kick. Sunako However immediately rolled out of his reach jumping up the moment she was safe. Immediately she had to avoid a knee which was aiming for her at the moment quite vulnerable stomach. But she didn't manage to get out of his way fast enough though she been able to create some distance making the impact not as bad.

She lowered herself working at a fast pace and did a perfect backwards somersault rising again the moment she was back again in her original position. She did a high kick almost kicking Jeong in the face. Fortunately he immediately moved back before her feet moved past him with an amazing speed with the little distance of 1 centimeter (0,4 inch). He grabbed her feet pulling her forward and making her lose her balance causing her to fall. She fell backwards almost hitting her head badly against the wooden floor of the gym. Jeong grabbed her hand just in time and quickly pulled her up before he himself lost his balance. She landed in his chest by the strong pull of his hands. Jeong had to hold in a soft chuckle when he saw how red she became.

He lowered himself a little till his lips brushed past her ear and softly whispered into it. 'Good job.'

The blush disappeared as the words of praise hit her. She smiled up at him. A true genuine smile for the first time in a week time. His eyes widened before the warm feeling of love hit him. He smiled back at her. He kind of felt like her protector. From the moment when he saw her as a kid he had felt the need to make her happy. Maybe it was because her happiness had always seemed so fragile. He shook his head,what was he thinking. He should be helping her with her ability. With his usual grace and serene smile he let go of her and sat down again in lotus position. She joined him almost immediately by also sitting down in the very same position. When she looked around for a moment she realized that Cassian had disappeared again.

'You have become a good fighting opponent. That's one of the very basic you need before learning to control any element at all. For air there aren't any more rules. Air stands for movement ,freedom ,honesty and patience. It's a calm and serene element used with multiple purposes. It can be used for defense, attack and healing making it quite a powerful element. It's connected to the 4th chakra, The Anahata or The heart chakra. It's location is at the center of the heart,And it's function is emotion. It stands for unconditional love, forgiveness, centered and peaceful, openness to receive and give, compassion,trust,loving and meaningful relationships. Of course that's only when the chakra is balanced. You shouldn't have too much problems with learning to control it seeing how it has taken a liking to you which you can make out by the fact that there always seems to be a breeze around you.'

Sunako stared at him. 'That's a mouthful.'

Yeong smiled. 'Yes it is. Look at my finger.'

He pointed up his forefinger where a miniature hurricane had started to appear. Sunako gasped in awe. 'That's amazing!'

He laughed at her childish expression. 'No it isn't. It's quite easy actually. Just try to imagine currents gathering at your finger. She did as he said but nothing happened. He just smiled. 'Try visualizing it.' She closed her eyes as she tried again . When she opened her eyes again they immediately widened. On her finger there was a hurricane ten times a big as that of Jeong.

'I said it would be easy, didn't I?'

Sunako just nodded.

Kyouhei, Yuki, Takenaga ,Ranmaru and Cassian looked up at their work. Sunako's room was beautifully decorated. There was a huge Christmas tree and light everywhere. There were lots of Other decorations like a Santa Claus climbing up and down a ladder. Those kind of things were standing in every corner of the room. Garlands were hung everywhere and a huge cake was standing on the table. They almost immediately hid themselves when they heard footsteps in the hallway. The slide door was pushed open revealing Sunako's shocked face. They jumped out of their respectable hiding places and screamed loudly.

'Merry Christmas!'

* * *

_**My exams are done And I already have my scores,which are awesome! Even French and Math! Can you believe it?!**_

_**I can't. Well,I hope you all enjoy the chapter Like I promised It's longer than my average chapter (the double)**_

_**Merry Christmas to you all!**_


	20. Wait- What!

Sunako looked at the hurricane before her. It about as big as she herself was. Jeong had told her that she was getting better at controlling her element at a fast and steady pace. Back then she had been really happy at those words but now when she was all alone again she found her results lacking once again. She let a sigh escape before her mouth was covered by someone's hand. She felt someone push her down till she was crouching and soon the mysterious owner of the hand joined her. The hurricane just remained where it was.

'Sssshht,Not so loud. It'll bring bad luck, and…_They_ will find us.' She recognized the playful bhut somewhat serious voice of Cassian and snickered. Typical for him to do something like this. Sofly she whispered back.

'And who might _they _be?' She felt Cassian move behind her. He was nervous she realized. Cassian bit his lip. He knew they wouldn't treat Sunako bad because of her high standing in society but he didn't want to lose one of his best comrades to _them. _

'My P-' He couldn't even finish his sentence before it was interrupted by a voice unknown to Sunako.

'And what might you be doing?' The voice sounded stern and cold, it was a voice Sunako Immediately disliked. She felt Cassian stiffen behind her at the sound of the voice talking.

'Hiding myself and Sunako from you so she wouldn't die a slow and painful death.' Sunako turned her head and body slightly now being able to see the owner of the voice. It was a man who looked like his age lied around 40 years old, but not the fat-lazy-neighbor 40 old type. No the I'm-hotter-than-most-guys-including-young-ones type. You know the type that could have both Teenage girls and old oba-chans swooning at his feet.

'And just why would she die a slow and painful death?' The older man asked in an annoyed tone.

Cassian grinned evilly. 'Of boredom of course.' Before he had even finished the sentence Cassian had jumped up and made his grand escape from the I'm-hotter-than-most-guys-including-young-ones type dragging me behind him.

They ran out of the Dojo ending up in the front garden which was beautifully decorated with white roses and here and there a red rose sticking between the white ones. In the beginning that had made Sunako confused but when she had seen the little statues of cards with arms holding small buckets of red paint and a paintbrush in their hands next to the rose bushes she had smiled at the Alice in wonderland reference.

The red roses kind of reminded her of a horror movie she had seen recently. It had been about a family moving to an old and creepy house with a beautiful and big garden full of red roses. But apparently in that house there had found a slaughter place with a young girl as the main suspect. They had sentenced the girl to death. They would have buried the body of the girl in the rose garden and on the day of the sentence itself the blood of the girl would have been spilt all over the garden… Absent-minded as she was Sunako thought further about all the victims there would be in the house and garden and smiled goofily.

Cassian looked at Sunako who was staring into the distance with a goofy and somewhat creepy smile plastered on her face. He sighed and looked at his motorcycle which he had made the servants prepare for him in case something like this would happen. But Sunako did need to get on the motorcycle otherwise that would have all been for nothing and they would both ending up falling prey to that man. He sighed once more before picking up Sunako in a smooth manner and putting her down on the motorcycle in the very same manner.

'Cassian!' He bit on his lips to suppress the shivers running down his spine at hearing the anger in his brothers voice. Tch, So the old man had decided to go and complain to Jeong, huh? Well, bad luck. Her wouldn't surrender Sunako just to let her suffer such a horrible death. Besides Jeong would have probably ended up doing the same though the way of his escape might have been a little more elegant. Cassian lied Sunako's arms around his waist and tried to make sure she wouldn't fall too easily when they were riding though that wasn't easy because he had to do it at top speed because eof his brother who was getting closer by the second and because Sunako was still out of it.

He started engine and suddenly felt Sunako arm tighten around him at the sound. Looks like the sound awakened her. He smiled and stepped on the gas pedal riding through the gates which were already open and quickly leaving behind the angry shouts his brother was screaming.

'Sunako?'

'Hnn.'

'What are you wearing?'

'Skinny jeans and a Red black nirvana hoodie,why?'

'I needed to know I you were dressed appropriately for where we are going.'

'Hnn.'

He sighed. Sunako was in one of her good moods (he's being sarcastic people)

After a ride of approximately 10 minutes Cassian slowed down until he finally completely hitthe breaks. He waited until Sunako got off before stepping off himself. Sunako noticed that this was the poorer part of the city. And the more dangerous one. She eyed a few people who on their turn eyed the bag of a petite girl. Just as one of the the man was about to dug to grab the bag the girl did a high roundhouse kick right into his face. He was knocked out in one shot.

Cassian chuckled at seeing her face. He bowed until he was on eye level with her and his lips were brushing her ear. 'Looks can be deceiving.' He said before softly nipping at her ear but immediately retreating when he saw her raise her leg to kick him in the nuts. He laughed loud when he saw how she slowly but surely became as red as a tomato. This attracted the attention of a group Sunako hadn't noticed earlier. The group existed out of one slightly tanned girl whose little braid hair was pulled op in a ponytail, A guy who had bleached his hair red , a guy who had the body of a bodybuilder and a petite boy with a slender body.

'Cassian!' The one with red hair shouted. Cassian waved to them and started walking towards them pulling Sunako with him. When they reached the group they all had already noticed Sunako. 'Who's this Cassian? Your girlfriend?' the small boy asked with big eyes.

Cassian laughed. 'I wish,She is a friend of mine. She has great fighting skills, she even defeated me once. She's also a really fast runner. And she might have a tad to much love for horror. But she means well, probably…..' the last word of his sentence coming out as a mutter.

'Oh,right her name is Sunako,So now you guys introduce yourself!'

The girl spoke first. 'My name is Cheyenne, Nice to meet ya, girl.'

Then the Bleache hair kid introduced himself. 'My name is Hye Gi.'

The little one ' Eun Hwan to your service, Beautiful Japanese lady.'

The bodybuilder ' Haneul Dong.'

'We're all together in a street _gang_.' The little boy happily chirped.

Sunako sweat-dropped. 'Wait- What?!'

* * *

**_I'm tired..._**


	21. Aimed

'…..And that's how it is. Do you understand now?' Cassian finally finishing his explanation.

After having ran into Cheyenne,Haneul,Eun and Hye they had gone to an old and abandoned building. It looked like it used to be a fabric in the old days. When she had asked Cassian Cheyenne had answered in his stead. She told Sunako it had been build 50 years ago but that after a fire the director of the fabric had declared the building unusable. When Eun had seen her look he laughed and brushed her unspoken worries off by saying that the building was safe.

The moment he had said that she had disappeared to go looking to see if there were any ghosts who had died in the fire and if she could convince them to come home with her.

When Cassian had finally found her she had been talking to air. He had dragged her away from the place by her hood to a place which seemed o have been the canteen before the fire had happened. When the others had seen them coming they had just laughed not seeming to be annoyed in even the slightest. After that Cassian had forced her to sit down,and yes you read that right. Forced. They first didn't but the moment they didn't look Sunako had already reached the door again to run to go looking for ghosts again. So right now she was tied down to the chair she was sitting in.

For a moment Sunako stared at Cassian. Before summarizing his whole story of 35 minutes in one sentence.

'You joined a gang to annoy your parents and other siblings except Jeong?'

Cassian nodded feeling a bit embarrassed about the whole thing

'So who created the gang originally ?' Sunako asked looking around until she exchanged a look with everybody.

'Eun and Haneul did.' Cheyenne answered. Eun giggled in response and Haneul just lowered his head,in embarrassment Sunako dared to bet when she noticed how red Haneul's ears suddenly were.

'Why?' Sunako asked. Eun really didn't seem to be the gang type.

'Eun is a pretty boy, right?' Sunako looked at Eun. He had big brown eyes and long eyelashes. His height had to be around a 1,60 m (around 5 feet 2). His bodybuild was slender but he looked around 15 years old so she was pretty sure he was still going to get taller. His hair was raven black and so straight it almost looked sharp but she knew it was completely natural for some reason or another. When she looked at his face she saw plump lips and a straight nose except for the beautiful eyes. Right under left eye he had a little mole.

Sunako was pretty sure that after a few years he would be as hot as boys get. If not hotter. She nodded. That ghost she had been talking to had also been very beautiful…..

Before she could daydream any further her dreams were interrupted by Eun's voice.

'The girls at my school bothered me a lot about it. They followed me home. Attacked my friends for information about me. Hit my female friends. And kidnapped me twice or thrice. And then one day Haneul proposed the idea to me of starting a gang. He thought that they would then stop bothering me. So we did we first started by asking Hye. He was famous at our school for starting trouble. He then said if it was allowed for girls to be also part of the gang. When we said yes he said he would join with a friend of him. That friend was Cheyenne. And how Cassian joined you already heard. He had a fight with his parents and happened to run into is and so asked to join.'

'Eun is the brains,leader and hacker of our group. Cheyenne is our information gatherer, and often distracts other to buy us time. I'm the one who specializes in doing the big bang things which attracts a lot of attention in contrast to Cheyenne. Haneul is our strength but Cassian is our best fighter.' Hye explained to her though she hadn't really asked anything.

Cassian untied Sunako and blinked a smile at her. 'Since you didn't try to escape let's go eat ice – '

Hye interrupted him with a hint of pity in his voice. 'Cassian, She escaped.'

After that Cassian mouthed a few words which would make a sailor blush.

Sunako ran the stairs up in her mind calling for the ghost she had met earlier on. She walked into a room where it was especially dark. When she was in the middle of the room she looked around and was disappointed to see that the ghost wasn't there.

She sighed and suddenly all her sense were screaming ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! She turned around with a sharp curve. She looked right into the eyes of a boy probably a few years older than her. 'Well,aren't you a pretty little thing?'

Before she say anything her moth was muffled a smelly rag. She stopped her breathing when she realized what he was trying to do.

'That won't do.' Her assaulter chuckled. Her eyes widened in surprise as her body clapped double when he hit her hard in the stomach with her knee. She gasped. It had been an automatic reflex. But it had been a mistake. She felt her senses been dulled. Well, if she was going down she going alone she bitterly thought while raising her knee and hitting him hard in his precious parts. His eyes widened as he let go of her.

Sunako immediately took a deep breath clearing her senses a little while doing so. Then she noticed the noise. Downstairs. It was the sound of screaming. She ran down the stairs and towards the canteen. The doors were open and in the canteen there was a group. They were standing with their back towards Sunako. She sweatdroped when she recognized Laseine, Roxane, Madeliene and Yvonne (Goth-Loli sisters.)

'What did you expect Eun? You beat my people and infiltrate my base and then you steal all our expenses. Did you really expect me to just take that? Taking advantage of the fact that I was away.'

Cheyenne had miraculously disappeared and Eun,Haneul,Cassian and Hye were calmly taking in the sight of the Seung gang. Not that Sunako knows that. But I do. And I'm God (Cough,cough) Anyway back to the story.

'I demand that you give back my expenses. Otherwise I will destroy your little gang.'

Eun nodded. 'I see. Hye, go get them.'

Hye stood up and it wasn't much later that he came back with a big sack. He was about to walk towards the leader of the opposing gang when Eun shook his head.

'Give it to me,I'll bring it.'

'But bo-'

'I . Said. Give. It. To. ME.' Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped and the only thing Sunako could think was. So other people can do that too….

The sack was handed over to Eun who started walking to the opposing leader. He silently handed over the bag. The other grinned. 'Thank you very much.' His hadn was going to his pants and Sunako eyes widened when she saw a gun being pulled out. The others couldn't see it because it was still behind. It was only a second later that they could.

The gun was now aimed at Eun his face.


	22. Chapter 22

_She sighed and suddenly all her sense were screaming ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! She turned around with a sharp curve. She looked right into the eyes of a boy probably a few years older than her. 'Well,aren't you a pretty little thing?'_

_ Before she say anything her moth was muffled a smelly rag. She stopped her breathing when she realized what he was trying to do._

_'That won't do.' Her assaulter chuckled. Her eyes widened in surprise as her body clapped double when he hit her hard in the stomach with his knee. She gasped. It had been an automatic reflex. But it had been a mistake. She felt her senses been dulled. Well, if she was going down she going alone she bitterly thought while raising her knee and hitting him hard in his precious parts. His eyes widened as he let go of her._

_Sunako immediately took a deep breath clearing her senses a little while doing so. Then she noticed the noise. Downstairs. It was the sound of screaming. She ran down the stairs and towards the canteen. The doors were open and in the canteen there was a group. They were standing with their back towards Sunako. She sweatdropped when she recognized Laseine, Roxane, Madeliene and Yvonne (Goth-Loli sisters.)_

_'What did you expect Eun? You beat my people and infiltrate my base and then you steal all our expenses. Did you really expect me to just take that? Taking advantage of the fact that I was away.'_

_Cheyenne had miraculously disappeared and Eun,Haneul,Cassian and Hye were calmly taking in the sight of the Seung gang. Not that Sunako knows that. But I do. And I'm God (Cough,cough) Anyway back to the story._

_'I demand that you give back my expenses. Otherwise I will destroy your little gang.'_

_Eun nodded. 'I see. Hye, go get them.'_

_Hye stood up and it wasn't much later that he came back with a big sack. He was about to walk towards the leader of the opposing gang when Eun shook his head._

_'Give it to me,I'll bring it.'_

_'But bo-'_

_'I . Said. Give. It. To. ME.' Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped and the only thing Sunako could think was. So other people can do that too…._

_The sack was handed over to Eun who started walking to the opposing leader. He silently handed over the bag. The other grinned. 'Thank you very much.' His hadn was going to his pants and Sunako eyes widened when she saw a gun being pulled out. The others couldn't see it because it was still behind. It was only a second later that they could._

_The gun was now aimed at Eun his face._

* * *

Sunako ran forward at a speed which should be impossible for humans. Eun,Haneul,Hye and Cassian their eyes widened when they saw her shoot forward so fast that it was almost scaring them. Sunako avoided the arms that were reaching for her. Including the goth-loli sisters which all jumped at her at the same moment. If she wasn't as furious as she was she would have sweat-dropped at the sight of it.

But right now she just felt murderous. The temperature in the had now dropped to minus zero Celsius. Various people were shivering now and goose bumps were visible if one looked really closely. Sunako couldn't believe someone first tried to knock her out and that they then were so outrageous to actually hurt the people she been starting to take a liking to. Having avoided all the arm and getting in a 1 meter radius of the person she took one more step without slowing down with her dominant leg and immediately tilted the other one letting it make a harsh connection with the evil gang leader his head.

In the meanwhile Cassian softly but proudly said 'I teached her well.' To anyone willing to hear.

The evil guy who still didn't have any name his face collided with a hard thud with the ground. When he din't make any further movement Sunako turned around sharply eyeing the other opposing gang members with a strange glint in her eyes. 'Roxane, Laseine ,Madeleine ,Yvonne what are you doing here?' she bit out.

The goth-loli sisters stiffened. 'Do' The first one started,'we' the second continued, 'know' the third added, 'you?' the last one finished.

And once more the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Damn, it had to be about -10 C° right now. The others felt a shiver ran down their spine as they watched Sunako her anger increase.

'What do you mean? It's me Sunako.' She bit once again.

'S- Sunako-Sama?' they all said sounding quite surprised.

Sunako nodded feeling annoyed at the sama part. 'But,you look so much different Sunako-sama.' One of them said while the others just nodded. 'You were beautiful before but now….'

'Now what?'

'Now you're just astounding. You look like you walked straight of a man's dream of a perfect woman.'

Sunako shook her head. That wasn't true was it? Then again she hadn't looked into a mirror since she had arrived in Korea. Could it be?

'So what were you doing with that _thing_.' Sunako said everyone knowing that she meant the evil leader when she said thing with her voice laced in disgust.

The goth-loli brightened up at that question. 'Well,the princes didn't like us as we were so we thought if we became tougher they might like us. Don't you think it's a brilliant idea?'

'And why couldn't you do that in Japan?' she asked confused.

'But the yakuza is so scary.' The four girl whined all at the same time.

Sunako sweat-dropped at the irony of their words just like everyone else in the room did.

'I see.' She just said not really feeling the need to point out the fact to them that they were contradicting their selves.

'Sunako, please go outside for a while and take a look around while we clean up this mess.' Eun said.

'Hnn. If you're going to do that I might as well tell you that upstairs there is also one of their guys he tried to knock me out.'

Eun nodded. 'Okay.'

Sunako turned around to leave when she suddenly heard Eun his voice once more. 'And Sunako…'

'Hn?' she voiced as she turned her head to look at him. 'Thank you.' He said as a soft smile lightened up his face. She just smiled back at him before leaving the building.

Cassian walked the stairs up. Once he was upstairs he checked every room. In one room there were signs of a struggle but there was nobody to be seen. He cursed softly. This meant that guy had escaped.

Eun looked at the leader tied to the chair. 'What do you mean there was no other guy?' He asked his voice raw from the distress he was feeling. This was wrong. Something bad was going to happen. He felt it in his bones.

'Like I said all the guys who came with me were downstairs in the canteen. I don't know about any other guy.'

At that moment Cassian stormed the canteen in. 'The guy Sunako was talking about is gone!'

Eun looked at Cassian a second before letting his head hang a yelling loudly 'SHIT!'

Sunako went into another ally pretty sure by now that she wouldn't find her way back to the building. Not that she really cared. She had been surprised by the maze of ally streets she had found and was determined to discover it completely. Suddenly she felt a feeling of unease before she was engulfed in an aura of peace and serenity. The aura of the ghost she had met earlier. When she opened her eyes he was standing before her.

However unlike earlier he didn't look calm and happy. No instead he looked disrupted and even slightly panicked. She blinked and when she opened her eyes again their faces were removed merely 10 cm from each other. He muttered something but even though they were so close she couldn't understand what he was saying.

'What?' she asked.

His eyes widened as loudly said run before grabbing her harshly by the wrist and dragging her away from the danger she hadn't noticed yet. As they kept running harder and harder with the ghost in lead also Sunako started to feel the looming danger that kept closing in on them.

They ran and ran until suddenly Sunako tripped over a bottle of cheap wine. She was falling head first. Her head collided harshly with the ground and the only thing she could think before the blackness gulped away her consciousness was **_shit_**


	23. Immortal

_'What?' she asked._

_His eyes widened as loudly said run before grabbing her harshly by the wrist and dragging her away from the danger she hadn't noticed yet. As they kept running harder and harder with the ghost in lead also Sunako started to feel the looming danger that kept closing in on them._

_They ran and ran until suddenly Sunako tripped over a bottle of cheap wine. She was falling head first. Her head collided harshly with the ground and the only thing she could think before the blackness gulped away her consciousness was __**shit**_

* * *

Sunako was floating in an all too familiar darkness. It was the same kind of feeling one would have when being sick and to tired and exhausted to really dream but not attired enough to dream of nothing at all resulting in a dream of floating in an endless darkness. It was calm and serene though it could sometimes be scary. Today there was no such thing. There was only the pure blackness engulfing everything. She wanted to stay forever in this darkness where there were no complicated matters. The only bad thing there was in here was the fact that there were no horror movies.

But there was a feeling of alertness tugging at her ,telling her to wake up quickly, to protect herself. She didn't know from what though. There were no bad things in this darkness nor were there good things. It was completely pure of everything in here. Yet she knew she should awake and step out of her safe haven, this blackness. Yet she pushed her awareness back into its conscious state.

And slowly she could feel how her senses started working once again for her even though her eyes seemed to refuse to do their work. She felt something rough encircling her wrist , a rope she dared to bet. In her mouth there was a rag making breathing harder than normal which was problem some for someone who had regularly apnea attacks though she had to admit that she wasn't having them all that much anymore lately.

Also her feet were bound to each other and she was sitting on something soft with her knees to her chest her hands behind her back. She felt a blindfold around her face which would explain as to why she couldn't see. If it wasn't for the rag in her mouth she would sigh. Instead she tried to find a more comfortable position which was unexpectedly hard. Except it being hard to do it also betrayed that she was awake.

'Ah,so you're awake.' A low but smooth voice asked his voice laced in pleasure .

Sunako just nodded. Hey, you try speaking with a rag muffled in your mouth!

The person giggled before she heard him move and come closer to her. The rag disappeared out of her mouth followed by the blindfold. She immediately closed her eyes at the brightness. Once she got used to it she opened her eyes. She stared right into the green eyes of her kidnapper. The eyes of Aamon. The eyes of the most powerful person of the strange and messy society she was dragged into.

'I would have liked to say that you had to promise not to scream if you wanted the rag out of your mouth but it doesn't really matter if you scream or not nobody will hear you anyway.' He said his hand going through his beautiful golden locks which were pinned up today and not in a low ponytail like the last time she had seen him making her wonder if he changed his hair regularly like that. That thought was followed by the thought _Idiot what are you thinking in these times. You should be thinking of the fact that you got kidnapped._ Her more rational side screamed inside her mind.

That's right, shot through her mind. I'm kidnapped. Can you believe it,oh my god. I'M KIDNAPPED! KYAAAA,so cool! I wonder if this guy is going to try to kill me like that last time with that mean lover of Ranmaru. She didn't succeed though. I wonder if this guy is going to succeed ,well ,if he's planning to kill me that is._ Ugh, it would have been better if I hadn't told her._ The rational part of her mind thought.

Aamon giggled once more drawing Sunako back into the real world. 'So beautiful Sunako, tell me what do you think of this room? I made it to match both of our requirements of a beautiful room. Dark, but style-full. ' Sunako snorted before taking a quick look around the room. The main colors of the room were a crimson red, snow white and black and the room was designed in a modern style. The bed she was sitting on was a modern king size canopy bed leaving the possibility to shut out the rest of the room with the dark curtains. The wooden floor was black ,two of the walls red and the remaining two walls of the huge bedroom where white. (The rest I'll leave to your imagination of a really beautiful room with these colors.)

The room was magnificent, comfortable and luxurious.

'It's really beautiful but why would you bother to make it to both our requirements? I mean it's your room, not mine. Why should I find it beautiful?' She said to Aamon who was now sitting in lotus style in front of her on the bed.

Aamon smiled. 'Tell me,my dear. What do you know about our kind?'

For a moment Sunako was silent before answering. 'We all have some kind of power, something bad happened in our past to awaken us and make us one of us and almost all of us have a beautiful outer appearance. ' And when she continued thinking for another moment she added 'And females are rare.'

Aamon smirked. 'Indeed but it seems Mary and Jeong have kept some secrets from you ,or maybe it was already so normal for them that they forgot to mention. How old do you think I am, Dear?'

Sunako her eyes flutterd close and open quick after each other showing her surprise. 'If I were to guess 23 years old.'

Aamon giggled. 'Never judge one of our kind by their outer appearance, child. I was born 797 BC in Greece.'

Sunako her eyes widened. 'But then you're 2018 years old!'

'Yes, In other words, our kind is immortal. And because females are so rare we often have to go through our long lives alone. Except for the few lucky people who happen to be gay.' He grimaced. 'A lot of people from our kind kill themselves before they reach a 200 years out of loneliness. I'm pretty rare as you see. Actually all of the people one the throne are pretty old for our race. In any case all of the woman who became venatores have offered themselves to me.'

For a moment he stopped to take a breath and then continue his tale the smirk still plastered on his face.

' But I refused them because they were to weak compared to me. You however, my dear, Are going to become powerful. And just like the old woman said you might even overpower one of the thrones. So I've decided to chose you as my mate. I like you. You're uncomplicated and honest about what you love. Besides my instinct is pulling me towards you. Though I suppose you wouldn't feel the same since my powers aren't released. They're sealed because humans can't stand the pressure of it so they often pass out. Except you'll only feel the pull slightly because you're powers are still developing themselves. But I guess I'll release the seal for a while only already to prove that I'm not making this all up. '

He took a deep breath before frowning in concentration and softly whispering 'release.'

* * *

_**I watched a serie called The Borgias this week. It was really great,I enjoyed it greatly and I recommend it to everyone.**_

Please Review


	24. Fear Doesn't Just Disappear

Sunako's breathing faltered when she felt herself being pushed away by the enormous power while at the same time being pulled towards it. She felt all for elements pulling her in, caressing her. Aamon controlled all four elements? No wonder he was the ruler of the Venatores **_(1)_**. After getting over her surprise she started concentrating on her feelings which had been strange since the moment he had released his seal. Just like he said she felt something pulling her towards him. The desire to be close to him. Almost as if in trance she moved closer to him sighing happily when a feeling of calmness and another strange emotion which she couldn't quite describe welled up. She felt protected and save when near him.

She looked dazedly as Aamon brought up his hand and softly caressed her cheek. Her action of almost automatically leaning into his touch seemed to surprise both of them before it brought a small smile to his lips.

'I told you ,didn't I?'

A purr resounded through the room coming from nowhere else but somewhere deep in Sunako's throat. (Sunako just kind of reminds me of Chesire Cat? I don't know she just does somehow.)

Aamon knew he actually should be sealing his powers again. The only reason Sunako was reacting so strongly to the pull was because she was still so young as a venator meaning that she relied a lot more on her instinct than most who were older venatores. He sighed. On the other hand it would be an easy way for winning her over. A low sensual chuckle was heard through the room before suddenly all of Sunako's senses were dulled to a level that Sunako wouldn't be able to see,hear,smell,taste and feel anything at all. Leaving her only with her pure emotional feelings of how she felt with Aamon and the slight panick at losing all her senses except her clairvoyance.

That last thought had set his mind. He didn't want it to be easy to win her over. He wanted her to struggle with her emotions. He wanted to watch as she came to love him. And he wanted play with her body with each touch making her long for more but not giving her anything. He wanted to try and win over both her body and her heart since he wasn't really anything with only one.

Aamon let out another giggle knowing that she couldn't hear him at the moment because of the spell he had created. The only thing she would be able to feel now was her instinct. Not the instinct of a Venator. But the instinct of a woman. He leaned forward slowly giving Sunako's instinct the time to take notice of the movement he was making. His breath collided softly with her lips now. He knew she couldn't actually feel it. But he knew she could feel the excitement since he had casted another magic to feel everything she was feeling from the moment she couldn't sense anything anymore to make sure she didn't get to panicked.

And ever so slightly she was excited. The excitement growing stronger when Aamon pushed his lips on hers to start a slow sensual kiss which she automatically responded to. After all she was acting solely on instinct. Damn good instinct he decided when Sunako started licking his lower lip obediently asking for permission to enter his warm cavern. His tongue met hers and slowly they started massaging eachother tongue before it finally turned into a battle of dominance. It didn't take long before he won the battle with flying colors. His right hand cupped Sunako her face while his left one started to travel down her body.

That's when the panic started to kick in. Aamon immediately stopped and let her go feeling her body prepare to shove him off her roughly. The girl seemed scared. Terrified even. He was surprised. This wasn't a reaction that he had expected. Well he hadn't expected that he would take it this far but still. He dismissed the spell to dull all her sense but made sure to keep the other spell intact and even strengthened it wanting to feel even the slightest change in feelings she had.

'Sunako? What's wrong?' He knew she had no idea why she was afraid. He knew she hadn't even been aware of what she had been doing only a minute ago. But that didn't mean he couldn't try to find out. And it certainly didn't mean that he couldn't comfort her. The said person was now sitting in a curled up ball more than a meter away from him her body shaking with every heartbreaking sob she made.

'I don't k-know,I just suddenly felt ter-rified and I felt the same as…as w-when Sora a-almost r-r-raped me.'

Inside Aamon felt his emotions and thought stiffen for a moment. His outside however remained the subtle moving toward Sunako it was doing. _Ah- Sora certainly didn't tell me this._ He thought before a feeling of wrath started to appear in his heart at lightning speed.

'Do you feel angry with Sora,Sunako?' For a moment the sob stopped as Sunako stiffened.

Then she continued as she gave answer. 'No, A-Actually not,I n-never really thought a-about it. The o-only feeling I have for that man is f-fear.'

Aamon nodded his body dropping slightly now that he was close to her again. He slowly pulled her on his lap and felt how her hands clutched his shirt and her head rested on his chest. His hand lied on her head before slowly starting to stroke her hair in an comforting way.

Jeong gave Cassian and the rest of the gang such a strong glare that everyone except Eun almost fainted. Eun only changed his thought about how looks couldn't kill.

'So you're telling me you lost her?' Jeong asked with a voice sounding so calm that it made the others even scared. No one answered.

'You're telling me you just lost her?!' He now screamed having finally snapped.

'Yes.' Cassian muttered.

A cough was heard before all the heads in the room suddenly turned to Eun.

'Sunako said that some guy tried to knock her out. At first we assumed that it was someone from the other gang but when we asked the gang leader he denied. So I assume that someone was after Sunako. And that they got her.'

Jeong sighed his outer anger controlled once more. 'I see. You guys start searching for her in your area. I'll make some calls.'

Everyone nodded thankful to be able to leave the room wher a seething Jeong was now resident.

Jeong sighed again looking at the photo he had in his hand. In the photo he and Sunako were standing when still children. (Well,when she was child. He had just casted a spell.) Sunako was wearing a white long summer dress that was blowing in the wind with a smile so bright on her face that her eyes were forced to close. Next to her was he with khaki shorts and a shirt. He was smiling at her.

'Why do you always make everyone worry? Why do you always make me worry?'

* * *

**_(1) Venatores are what I decided their kind will be called. It means hunters in latin. But then I thought but they don't really hunt anything. But it sounded cool so I chose it anway. And maybe I'll make them hunt something,I'm god in their universum after all _**

**_Me after that thought: MUHAHAHA *Gets hit in the head with a heel*_**

**_Sister: Shut up, I'm trying to make out here with my boyfriend._**

**_Boyfriend sis: Hey Roxane,What are you doing? *Comes sit down next to me*_**

**_Me: Oh,I'm updating my story,remember the one I told you about? *glances at her sister who is moving closer with bloody chainsaw*_**

**_Boyfriend sis: Cool,can I read it?_**

**_Me: Uhm- *prepares to run away* Sure *runs*_**


	25. Sweet Dreams

Aamon was sitting in his office making up random rules he could subject the other Venatores to when suddenly a scream shook him out of his (sadistic) thoughts. He sighed, he could have sworn that he had told the guards that torture wasn't allowed anymore. But he stiffened when he recognized the scream. Sunako.

Sunako looked around her. Her surroundings from before had disappeared to make place for a forest. The wind was blowing hard and causing the trees to howl. A white night gown was curling and flowing around her slender form in the wind. It was night, the moon barely visible through the canopy. Her feet hurt and now she noticed that she was on bare feet. She felt a warm fluid on the sole of her feet. She had probably cut them on the branches and stones as she had been walking. Normally she would have loved this kind of scenery. But not tonight. The atmosphere was too tense, as if a single sound would destroy the artificial feeling of peace that was in the air.

Something was wrong, terribly, terribly, wrong. It weren't only her feet which were hurting. Her whole body was. Shallow cuts covered her arms while deeper ones painted her abdomen. The wounds were stille bleeding but she didn't feel any pain from them. Correction,she did. But she couldn't bring herself to care. She that if she lost concentration for even a second she would regret it. She took a breath and held it in not daring to breathe out. She felt like she should be crying but she couldn't. It made her feel horrible because she felt that something had just happened what would send anyone crying.

Suddenly a sound came crashing into the artificial peace. In the bushes a few meter away from her something was moving. Sunako her eyes followed the sound looking as the bushes were shoved out of the way as someone who was strangely familiar to her for someone she had never seen before.

What she did feel was a feeling of rage coursing through her at the sight of the person. Without realizing her body had taken a hostile stance toward the stranger. His face was the epitome of what most people think a friendly person should look like. Blue eyes as clear and beautiful as those of a husky

'Hello,Sunako dear. How did you like the package I left for you?' Though she didn't know what he meant she knew her body did leading the wind to become even stronger and grow to 110km/hour. She realized now that the strong wind from before had also been caused by her.

The man chuckled seemingly at her almost instinctive response to his question. 'I thought you would like it. Seems like I was wrong.' The wind strength became even stronger and some bushes were now tore from the ground by the powerful winds. The trees were howling even louder as stones, leaves, branches and dirt flew around them. Sunako growled. The sound was strangely animalistic for a human. No,scrap that. For a Venator. 'Did you already find your other present?' the man asked glee painted all over his face. For a moment everything stopped. The stones, branches, leaves and dirt fell back to the ground and the trees stopped howling. For a second that artificial sense of piece was back, surrounding the area.

Sunako didn't see, feel or hear it though. No she only felt shock before the anger made her vision go white with rage. The familiar stranger however had already disappeared again. Sunako then began to run she didn't know to where but her body did. She was being completely led by her instinct. She felt her feet being cut open again and again every time she put her feet down on the rough ground. She felt her speed being enchanted by the wind. But she still felt she wasn't going fast enough. So she forced herself to go even faster. She came upon a open place. The place being lightened strongly by the full moon which was high in the sky.

Sunako her blood froze as did everything else. The crickets stopped chirping. The wind stopped blowing. The owl stopped howling as did the wolves. Everything stopped for the sense of hopeless despair and massive grief and anger she was feeling. Though those weren't the strongest emotions she was feeling. No , the strongest emotions she was feeling was fear. That was the strongest emotion she feeling as she looked at the motionless and bloody body of Jeong.

Then the screaming started. It was only after a while that she realized that it was her who was screaming.

Aamon threw the doors of his and Sunako's room open with a strong blast of wind. He walked swiftly with a fast pace toward the bed where Sunako was screaming and crying with her eyes still closed. Is she having a nightmare ? he wondered. It was rare for Venatores to dream. Then he suddenly remembered her other gift. Clairvoyance. Could it be? He softly touched her but was blasted away by a strong gust of wind which was curling around her protectively. _Wow,she really must be loved by her element._ He softly muttered 'release' and with that the wind let him get closer to her sensing that he was also feeling a need to protect and help the girl it was protecting.

'Sunako,wake up.' He spoke getting more worried as he saw the red stripes across her arms while she was trashing. As if his being a magic spell her eyes flew open at the sound of him. She looked at him her eyes wide with horror, despair, and a massive amount of grief. She practically jumped him. Her hands clung to the white shirt he was wearing and when they fell down on the bed she unconsciously placed her head in the crook of his neck.

Aamon breathed heavily slightly overcome by surprise. Sunako her body was shaking with tremors caused by her loud sobs. He softly placed his hand on her hand while he continued to stroke her back In a comforting way. He continued doing that until she had calmed down enough to speak without stuttering before finally asking.

'Sunako,What's wrong? What did you see?'

* * *

**_So how did I do? It's the first time I wrote this kind of chapter so tell me what you think!_**


	26. Calls

Aamon continued icebearing through his and Sunako's chambers as Sunako's wind caressed him in a comforting way. What Sunako had told him pretty much sounded like a vision about Jeong being heavily injured and possibly even….death. He shuddered at the thought of his best friend death. Suddenly he came to a stop. Sunako had told him that she had been able to see a full moon when at the open place but that she hadn't noticed before because of the canopy. For the canopy to be that dense it either already had to be late spring or somewhere in the summer. That meant that they had still had at least 2 months before this would happen. He should start by contacting Jeong.

Jeong had been looking at Cassian with a vein popping in his forehead (Still no news at all about Sunako.) when suddenly the phone went off. He put the phone on loudspeaker to annoyed to actually bother and take it off the hook. 'Yes?' His voice was calm and serene but there was a strange icy edge to it.

'Hey Jeong.'

Jeong finally released his unconsciously tensed back when he heard the voice of his best friend.

'Aamon. What could you possibly be calling for?'

'Sunako had a vision about you being heavily injured. So I'd thought that I should contact you and ask you to come over under the pretense of one of another official Venator thing while in all honesty it's just to lock you up in a room and make sure no harm comes your way.'

Jeongs blood froze . Aamon had Sunako? Then did he want her as his….mate?

'So you're telling me,You had me search for Sunako in a panic while you had her the whole time but just didn't feel the need to contact me?'

Cassian sweat-dropped. In a panic? More as if in a murder mood. Aamon could be heard giggling over the line

'Oh,you were searching for her? Sorry,my friend.'

If Jeong was any less the man he was then he would have been plotting Aamons murder and funeral right now. But of course he wasn't. He was just wondering what Aamon would like on his funeral if he were to have an unfortunate accident in the nearby future.

'Hmm, I'll come over in a day.' After all even Venatores can't travel in less than that from Korea to Belgium.

'Okay then ~ '

'And I'll be bringing a few brats over with me.'

Aamon giggeled once again.

'Hnn,do whatever you want.'

Jeong sighed as he head the static meaning that Aamon had hung up on him. _Asshole_,he couldn't help himself from thinking.

Mary looked at the girl- woman that was lying next to him in bed. She hadn't been able to satisfy him. The selfish little bitch had fallen asleep right after her climax leaving him with his problem. Though had to say that even jacking himself off was better than actually fucking her. But it wasn't because she wasn't any good. No she had been great. It was because his mind couldn't get rid of Sunako. Her pure violet eyes ,her long black hair,the slender figure. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He growled to himself. He couldn't believe he was actually losing himself in such human emotions.

The woman next to him started to move. Her eyelids opened and closed a few times before they stayed open and she was looking at him with clouded blue eyes.

'Hey honey, sorry for losing out on you last night. I'm so ashamed that I passed out before even satisfying you. But The sex was amazing. I don't think I've ever felt that good. Wanna meet again?' The blond woman purred while sitting up not aware of his rapidly worsening killer mood. He gave her a sickly sweet smile.

Her eyes widened in pain and terror before looking down at her bloody chest with his left arm in the middle of her two bouncy breast.

'Sure, But do me a pleasure and wait ahead of me….in hell.'

He said while pulling out his bloody arm, tearing out her heart which still beat one last time before stopping. He still had that sickly sweet smile on his face as he threw her heart in the garbage bin and left for the douche.

Sora sighed at the state the room was in. He took one look at woman's dead body before shaking his head. _If the guy actually cleaned up after himself I wouldn't mind him bringing woman every night and killing them then in the morning. But he never ever does. No it is always me who had to do the actually gore stuff while the lazy ass takes his douche._

Sora sighed once more. Didn't that asshole realize that hearts rot and if they left it in the garbage bin it would spread a horrible stench? Oh wait. He probably did but couldn't bring himself to care about it. Since he wasn't the one who had to actually clean up.

It was a minute after that Mary had come out of the bathroom that the phone rang. He walked through the luxurious room stopping before the answering machine and listing to it as a voice started to ramble.

'Sir, your attendance is requested in Belgium, the village Zoutleeuw. Our lord Aamon had ordered so.' Mary nodded before realizing that the servant couldn't see him.

'Okay tell him that I'll be there by tomorrow.'

'I will,sir.'

Qadir Sabah (One of the thrones,remember?) looked at the woman laying next to him silently ordering her to go and pick up the phone when it went off. The woman silently stood up and pushed on the loudspeaker button before returning to his side.

'Quadir?' The giggling voice of Aamon sounded through the room.

Quadir smiled at hearing the voice of one of his best friends.

'Yes?'

'I request that you come to my manor by tomorrow.'

Quadir was silent for a second at this.

'Which one?'

Aamon once again giggled

'The main manor.'

'Okay,I'll see you by tomorrow in that case.' Quadir frowned worriedly. Aamon never asked them to come to him. Usually Aamon would just appear one day to disappear just as unexpected. If he was actually asking them to come then there had to been something serious going down. Suddenly his thoughts stopped replaced by another ridiculous one. _Since when do I have a phone ,Hell,since when do I have electricity? _His palace was in the middle of the desert. So how the hell did he have electricity? And he didn't even want it.

That evening Olivier Sévère (another throne) received a similar call to that of Quadir.


	27. Hey

Sunako silently stared at the four men in front of her still having a hard time believing that Aamon actually just left them with her without any explanation to either of them. She recognized them all. One of them was even a good friend of her and another one a boy who she had come to love and who had come to betray her in the the recent but past events. The other two were people she had seen,who,she supposed were famous and mighty in their world and big chance outside their world too. That's right at Aamon his breakfast table were standing the four other thrones. Jeong Jun, Mary Vandenreyt ,Olivier Sévère and the arabian man who's name she found too difficult too remember.

For a moment she loooked down on her plate. A sandwish greeted her together with some juice ,when she looked a bit further she discovered a big coffee can. She looked back up at the people who were still standing there staing at her as if she was an extinct species. She stood up and motioned towards the other chairs while she held up the coffee can.

'Um coffee?'

The arabian man just nodded while the french one hummed his approval and went to sit down on one of the chairs. The two left over ones however continued to stare at her. She turned around and started walking to Mr. Sévère until Mary literally flew at her from behind and hugged her taking her with him in a dive towards the ground. At that moment Sunako was happy that Aamon had decided to continue her traing with her element cause she was pretty sure that otherwise she would have to go through live with a huge burn mark on her whole body.

And considering the fact she was immortal that was long. The can continued hanging in the spot it had been when she had lost her grip on the handle of the coffee can before Jeong his hand grabbed the coffee can out of the air, put it down on the table and pushed it in Sévère his direction. He opened his mouth to say something and Sunako hoped with her whole being that it was something that would get her out of this akward situation. The voice that they all heard however didn't belong to Jeong.

'Would you quit hugging my soon-to-be mate,Mary?'

Aamon said while appearing in the doorstep he had said it playfully but the smirk on his face only hid anger, Sunako managed to notice. Apperently she wasn't the only one to notice it because all the Venatores stiffened before relaxing when Mary let go of her and stood up and when he did Jeong immediately scurried over and helped her up. Once a friend always a friend it seems. 'You okay?' he softly whispered. She knew he meant both her body and emotional state after seeing Mary. She smiled brightly (can you believe it?) at him while she nodded and pulled him in a quick hug before releasing him again. After sitting down and taking a little bite out of her sandwich she looked at Aamon.

He was also looking at her. No wait now she took a closer look she realised he wasn't looking at her, he was looking no, staring at...her sandwich. For a moment she lowered her head dropping her gaze on the sandwich she was holding. It existed out of a slice of ham,cheese,tomato and some mayonnasie.

'Want some ?' her voice sounded clear and melodious getting higher towards the end making it obvious that she was asking a question. He nodded happily. Softly she broke her sandwich into two and held out one of the halves out towards him. 'Here,You probably didn't eat anything yet anyway.'

He strode towards her with his usual elegance and took the sandwich from her before bending down and nuzzling her nose with his in an eskimo kiss. 'Thanks,Sunako' his voice uttered as he bended down a but more as the eskimo kiss changed into a real one. It was a short,sweet sort of kiss. Nonetheless it left her in suprise. That suprise however soon changed in a cozy and warm feeling and so did her her smile.

Apparently she hadn't been the only to be suprised. The faces of the two other thrones had stiffened and twisted with suprise. While Sévère and Jeong just stared at her and Aamon who was happily putting his teeth in the half sandwich she had given him. When he did finally notice their faces her bursted out in giggles.

'What has you guys looking like that? My open show of affection?Or the fact that I like sandwiches?'

'The open show of affection plus that you decided to get a mate without talking it over with us. Not to mention the fact the fact that Sunako suddenly disappeared out of my sights and that it now appears that you had her all the time.' Jeong's smooth voice sounded through the room.

Aamon nodded while he tapped his chin with a finger. Then he with a burst of glee he asked. 'Does that mean that guys are angry?'

Mary didn"t do anything,Jeong nodded and the other two just shook their heads.

'Then you want to duel Jeong?' For a moment silence reigned over the room before Jeong's voice broke that reign.

'Yes.'

Glee returned in Aamon's eyes and he practically skipped towards Jeong makin his long blond hair that was in a braid today fly in all directions before grabbing Jeong's hand and dragging him off to wherever. Quadir and Sévère just followed. Mary and Sunako were left alone in the room.

Mary looked at Sunako. There was no question about it. The girl before him had become even more beautiful then she had used to be. Her long black silky hair was loose almost reaching her hips now. The violet eyes had become even bigger and her cheeckbones came out stronger. Full peachy lips where slightly pouted showing horror towards the fact that she had now been left alone in a room with him. but unlike when he had first meth her she actually seemed happy. Not with the situation she was in at the moment but in everything she just seemed happier as than when she had been with him.

'Hey.'


	28. Thanks for the Meal

Sunako stared at Mary in a cold calculating manner. On the inside however all her emotions were being thrown into one big turmoil. Why had she been left alone with Mary? Jeong knew perfectly well how she felt about him.

If it had been anyone else than Jeong she might have thought that in the midst of his emotions he couldn't think rationally and because of that hadn't considered her feelings. But he wasn't any other person. He was Jeong Jun. Leader of one of the most powerful families of Asia and the rest of the world. He didn't listen to his heart, his brain was far to superior for that. He was the guy that was always calm,serene and could think rationally even if he was in the middle of an airplane crash.

But that would mean he had deliberately left her there with Mary. Her stare continued to infiltrate his defenses and suddenly her head jerked back as if someone had force her with her nose into something foul-smelling. Her senses much sharper now and her clairvoyance had smelled and felt the the useless and heartless bloodshed on his hand that was on his hands.

Her high-heeled feet immediately took a few steps back putting the table between the two of them. He looked kind of surprised at her action but she couldn't bring herself to care about that as visions about the women he had killed continued to steam into her head. The only thing she cared about at that moment was getting out of the room without a knife or anything sticking out of her back.

Mary gave her a surprised look. Why had she backed away from him? Well,not it was that hard to find out he thought as he entered her mind. His eyed widened when he saw the visions of all the women he had killed. Shit, he had completely forgotten about her clairvoyance. If she told anybody else about what she had seen…..

He snapped his fingers and suddenly a person appeared right next to him. The person next to him was wearing a black hooded mantle covering his face and the rest of his body. Despite this Sunako was quite sure that he was a man seeing as he was taller than Mary and Mary was about 10 cm higher than the average European girl. Plus the fact that the person had pretty broad shoulders.

Mary looked at him before saying. 'Erase her memories of the visions she had.'

At hearing those words Sunako immediately called up a wind shield around her before turning around towards the door and running only to discover that there was another Mary standing before her.

_Screw the fact that I don't like to be a damsel in distress. _She thought before opening her mouth and screaming as hard as she could which was pretty hard since sound was carried by the wind.

Aamon looked at Jeong grinning his widest grin. Jeong looked at Aamon with a calm face.

'3,2,1, Start!' Quadir said looking pretty bored.

Immediately wind started twirling around in the room at high speed. The water from the fountain flew up and gathered around Aamon who grinned again before saying. 'To make it fair on you I'll only use 1 element.'

Jeong his vein in the forehead started pounding when he heard Aamon saying that. A hurricane flew at Aamon causing for Aamon to send out small parts water which cut the wind into pieces. Aamon grinned before running forward at Jeong his water following him. When within a radius of a meter he jumped and did a flying round house kick which was strengthened by the water following his leg . Immediately ha was blocked by a powerful windshield. Jeong this arm shot forward reaching for Aamon his head.

Aamon jumped backward giggling when he suddenly felt a tugging sensation at his clothes. He looked down only to see…nothing. His head shot up when Jeong angrily said 'Aamon, you said you'd only use one element so why the heck is there wind tugging at my clothes?!'

'I thought you were doing that?' Jeong slowly shook his head. The only other wind user in the house was…. A piercing scream disrupted their thoughts. 'Sunako.' They both whispered before shooting out of the room heading towards the dining room.

Sunako took a step back at seeing Mary standing there. Only to collide with her back into the chest of someone behind her. What ? He had entered her shield? Impossible. She flew around and looked into the eyes of the hooded person. Blue eyes as clear and blue as those of a husky. Shock went through her as she recognized the person.

The said person smirked bore bending down and kissing her harshly on the lips before forcing her mouth open. Sunako felt herself becoming emptier and emptier as he sucked out her memories. He seemed shocked when he found the memory with him in it but then smirked. Sunako her eyes would have widened out of fear but she couldn't. She felt to tired,to empty, to….death.

'Sunako!' She heard the familiar voices of Aamon and Jeong screaming before feeling herself giving into the darkness which had gathered themselves at the corner of her eyes.

Aamon his world came to a stop for a moment when he saw Sunako being kissed by a hooded man. That however wasn't what made his world stop it was the look in Sunako her eyes. The way they were becoming emptier and emptier with every passing second. As if her soul was being sucked out.

He screamed her name. But got no reaction from her as she fell to the ground when the hooded man let go of her. His eyes weren't visible but the smirk that he send them was. His blood froze at that smirk and he felt himself running towards Sunako who was laying on the ground without moving.

The man gave them another smirk while softly whispering. 'Thanks for the meal…'

That was the last thing he did before disappearing into thin air

* * *

**_I'm tired...So please review anyway_**


	29. Comatose

Aamon sighed as he looked at Sunako. Her face was pale and her lips were blue. She wasn't breathing nor did she have a pulse. Sure, Venatores were immortal but they weren't so great that they didn't have a pulse. And though they could survive as long as they wanted without breathing it gave them the same suffocating feeling as it gave humans when they held their breath. In other words : you wouldn't find all that many Venatores which didn't bother with breathing. He continued ice bearing through the room, his anger increasing as he did.

Jeong sat in the opposite corner of the room with Mary standing in the middle of it becoming more nervous every time Aamon passed him. His accomplice had disappeared into thin air leaving him as the only one of the receiving end of Aamon's anger. Since he obviously had helped the man make Sunako's soul disappear. He grimaced as he thought what his last punishment had been. And that hadn't even been a grave misdeed. This one however, was.

Jeong remained silent showing no emotion at all. The pleasant feeling of calmness had left the air around him and been replaced with …nothing. There were no emotions. Not even serenity. Just nothing. Inside everything was just as blank as on the outside Mary knew. It reminded him incredibly much of the saying "The calm before the storm."

'Who was it?' Mary dragged out of his thought by a soft dangerous voice right next to his ear. Aamon's voice.

'Who was the person that you ordered to do this to Sunako?'

'Ignace is what he calls himself.' Aamon seemed surprised by the fact Mary had so easily given the information price. (Ignace is a French name so try thinking it in a French way)

'Why haven't I heard of him before?' Aamon knew all Venatores by name, but this name, he had never heard.

'He is a wild Venatore.' Amon stiffened at these words. Wild Venatores were rare. Every time that it was even just suspected that someone was a Venatore there was another Venatore send out to check it. If there were Venatores which were undiscovered that meant they were too powerful to be noticed by the minions Aamon had set up to find new Venatores. In other words butting heads with a wild one most of time meant a huge amount of trouble.

'And why didn't you bother with notifying me about the fact that you had found a wild Venatore?' Aamon's voice had become icy calm.

Silence reigned over the room. A reign Mary decided not to break even under the threatening glare of Aamon . And then the silence broke. Not by the sound of Mary speaking. But by the sound of his back colliding with the wall with a huge force. His throat was held in a tight grip which kept tightening with the second. The all too familiar figure of the man he detested was hovering over him. Wind rammed into him with continuously increasing force. And for the very first time, the only emotion for the man was solely fear and utter terror. Jeong looked at him an almost feral look in his eyes. He almost didn't recognize the hissed voice when it started speaking.

'This is all your fault. This all happened because of your petty schemes and your pathetic desire to feel superior toward others. Only because you wanted to push me from my throne as a stronger a older being than you. I'm not stupid. I know what this is all about. But now **_you_** will solve this and if you're still alive after all this you should be very happy.' He spit out.

Mary who couldn't speak because of the increasing lack of oxygen just nodded desperately.

Suddenly the grip on his throat was tightened before he was thrown across the room colliding harshly with the ground.

He thankfully breathed in deeply. For a moment the room was silent before Aamon decided to break that silence.

'I suppose that works too.'

Sunako walked through the hall of one of Aamon's house huge hallways. She felt empty as if she had just lost a huge part of herself. A cold eerily wind crossed the hall making her look up from the pure white marble floor. Before her was standing a man with beautiful brown curls, husky blue eyes and a very friendly face. He smiled at her.

'Are you lost?'

Sunako took a moment to progress his words

'I suppose I am.' His smile brightened at her words.

'What a curious choice of words.' Sunako shook her head. It wasn't really. It stated exactly what she thought. She knew this place but yet she didn't. A familiar unknown place.

She shook her head smiling softly.

'It's not. Believe me.'

_I do._ The man thought to himself as he kept smiling to her.

'Come here, I'll help you.' She walked towards him. When she was only a meter away she tripped over her long dress and ended up falling into his chest.

'Sorry.' She said.

He looked down at her. Her violet eyes where looking up at him. Long eyelashes covering them. Black hair flowed over her back reaching her hips. White teeth bit down on a pouted lip

'What's your name?'

'Sunako. Yours?'

He smiled a sickly sweet smile at her.

'Ignace.'

* * *

_**I'm sorry that I didn't upload last week,I have a reason but I'm not going to bore you guys with it. I am however going to bother with the reason why I possibly won't upload anything the next weeks. I'm having exams again. Now you're probably thinking "but you already had those" Yes I did. But In my country depending on the school you're in you either have 2 periods of exams or 3. In my school It's 3. I'll try to continue writing anyway but I'll see. Since if I fail my exams it means that I won't be able to upload for at least 2 weeks...**_


	30. Gone

A silence hung in the air just waiting for someone to break it. Yet neither of the two did. Eyes met each other and held each other's gazes. Hearts continued increasing pace and clenching almost painfully. Violet eyes closed and icy blue ones followed the example. Somehow it was comfortable yet it was straining. The only thing they could say for sure was that this was wrong. Each thought this was wrong for different reasons but that didn't change the fact that they both found it wrong. The next song started and body's once again moved to the rhythm of the classic dance song. They floated over the dance floor in perfect coordination to each other's movements. Nobody was their to admire their beautiful dance since they were the only ones in the room. And even if there had been others no one would have been able to see them anyway. High heels made no sound as they collided softly with marble floor .

'You're a wonderful dancer, I must say.' Ignace whispered in her ear causing goose bumps to appear all over her body.

'I must say the same goes for you.' Sunako softly answered. For a moment their body distance widened before Sunako was spinning around and pulled close again. Nearing footsteps broke through the sound of music and then the doors were opened. Aamon entered the room. He looked tired. He entered the ball room and it wasn't before long that Jeong followed him.

'Who put that music on?' Aamon said in a hollow sounding voice.

Jeong didn't answer but he did look around the room searching for the culprit. But there was nobody to be seen. He silently shook his head in the other's person direction. He silently moved through the room and putted the music off. Ignace and Sunako looked on at the scene both with different emotions in their eyes. One with worry, love and guilt. The other with hate, spite and anger. Aamon let himself fall and sit in unorganized manner. His head rested in his hands and when he finally spoke the sound of hopelessness, fear and tiredness in his voice broke Sunako's heart.

'I don't know anymore, Jeong. We've tried everything and nothing works. We gathered every bit of information that we could about her condition and yet we know barely enough to write a sentence. I just feel so tired. What if we don't find a way? What if she stays this way for forever? I don't know what I would if that happened, Jeong. I don't.'

Jeong looked desperate for a moment at his friends words. But it was so quickly hidden again that Sunako doubted that she had really seen it. Jeong moved closer to his best friend and sat down next to him.

'Everything will be alright Aamon. I'm sure of it.' He said before pulling the other in a hug. Aamon's shoulder shook in silent sobs and Jeong tightened his embrace in reaction. By this time Sunako was already feeling to hollow to do anything. She really did feel that way yet she did something. Not because she wanted to do so but just because of her instinct. And so a warm and gentle breeze caressed Aamon's left cheek.

In immediate reaction Jeong stiffened and Aamon's broken voice sounded through the room.

'Sunako?' By the time the sound should have reached her ears she was already gone,her soul unconsciously doing whatever Ignace wanted her to do. After all,he was the one who at the moment decided whether she would live or if she would die. And though she herself did not realize this, her soul most definitely did.

Yuki looked at the others in a slightly worried and a not so slightly fidgeting manner. 'Why haven't we seen Sunako yet?' Takenaga looked at him pretty sure of the answer but not wanting to be right. So,he didn't want to nswer. He felt like if he didn't say it out loud it wouldn't be true. He knew that bullshit. But that didn't stop the fact that he felt that way. Kyouhei saved him by answering instead of him. 'We'll probably see her soon, so don't worry too much brat.'

* * *

**_I know this was a very short chapter but I preferred this above nothing. I hope you guys too. Tommorow I have my exams History and Geograpgy. My sister is getting sick again because of stress. I kinda just wanna sigh and sit down. But whatever wish me luck,will you?_**


	31. Are you Dead?

Sunako giggled having already forgotten about the feeling of pure anguish of a moment ago. Ignace smiled at her,happy to see that the girl before him had unconciously followed his orders. The memory itself he had just sucked away. Literally. Like a vacuum (had to say it,I just had to!). Sunako spinned around one more time with her arms wide before jumping and sliding down the spiralling stairs railing. Giggling which started off loud became softer and softer until it was hardly audible as she went all the way from the first floor to the basement. If Kyouhei and the others were to see her right now they would suffer an heart attack with the way she was enjoying herself without doing anything creepy. Not that they would be able to see her anyway. Suddenly a loud squeel was heard and in himself he wondered what was wrong this time. Silently he shook his head before apparating down stairs in the basements.

There he found Sunako stuffing her mouth with chocolate. That's right. Now that he saw her like this he remembered a memory of her being crazy about chocolate. Husky blue eyes widened when he saw her stuff a piece of choclate in her mouth that should have been way to big for her mouth. That thing had been as least as big as a can of soda. One of his eyebrows raised in habit.

'Black hole?' He wondered out loud. Sunako swallowed before bursting out in another fit of giggles. Really. He wouyld swear he had a copy ogf Aamon before him right now. Now that he thought about it he had practically ripped her from all her memories. So this was what she would be like if there hadn't happpened anything bad as a child. Or was it how she acted as a child? Probably second option he realized. A child loses it's innocence by experiencing the real world. Since she has no memories of experiencing the real world she also hadn't lost her innocence yet.

His eyes twinkeled at that thought ( anyone else who thinks of Dumbledore now?) . What if he were to taint that innocence? And how would he do it? Would he simply reap her from her trust? Or would he use lust against her? After all it was only her mind that was like a child,her body wasn't. And that her mind was like that of a child also wasn't completely correct. She was as intelligent as she used to be. She simply didn't have the experience to back it up and thus trusted all and was easy to influence,just like any child would be. Maybe he should make her hurt someone she cared about and then give her back her memories so he could watch as she broke down at the realization that she hurted someone precious to her. His eyes glinted in a dangerous way. Or he could simply do all. Yes,that's what he woul do.

The first thing he would do was give back her physical body. After that he would get closer to her in a romantic way since he already had her trust from playing with her like this. Then would make her hurt somebody. Maybe one of those human boys she seemed to care for so much. Or that Korean Venator that she saw as her mentor, teacher and refuge. Or her Lover which she hadn't done anything with yet that he could deserve the title of lover. Oh well, he could still debate on that later.

'Sunako...'

he softly whispered as he walked closer towards her unconsciously smiling at the scene of her giggling with an expression of pure joy on her face that was dirtied by several smelted pieces of chocolate.

'Come on here, Sweetheart.' He called as she turned her big, violet and gleeful eyes towards him. He stretched his arms wide inviting her for a hug while also urging her closer. She jumped up and dived towards him only to disappear in thin air when he expected the impact of her body to hit him. He shook his head while silently cursing the idiots who had moved her body. AGAIN.

'Hurry up, will you?!'

Someone bit out getting an annoyed snarl as answer. The body they were carrying was as light as a featherweight making them worry over the owner's health for a moment before they started running again. Quite surprisingly they managed to go as fast as a normal person would have without having to carry a body. A result from training they had done with an unwilling person as the body which was to be carried. Honestly, this was easy compared to the running with a struggling and kicking person they had done. The black haired man before them ran to open the doors and hold them open until they were through before speeding up again to the next door. They had planned this well. You had to . You had to with all those weird bastards spooking around. Well, actually only one of them had planned it.

One of them had tried to help with it but failed bigly and only ended up hindering their strategist. The only redhead among them had just lain down in a comfortable couch while calling with his numerous lovers while the blonde with the biggest temperament just continued spouting curses and ice bearing in the room saying they should do something immediately . And now they were. And the smartest of them still didn't understand why they were doing this even though they were using his strategy. And thus he continued opening doors until they were back in the rooms they had been assigned. Carefully they laid her down on the western style bed. Black hair spread around her like a crown.

Kyouhei smiled while Yuki kept fidgeting worriedly. Takenaga and Ranmaru studied Sunako from a distance both sensing that there was something terribly wrong with her but not quite able to lay a finger on it. She just felt … empty.

After a few minutes of staring at her body Yuki, Takenaga and Ranmaru had went outside to try and figure out what was wrong with her without possibly discussing her. This was probably the most important reason that Kyouhei when he heard the sound of light footsteps behind him. With a fast turn he swiftly turned around now facing whoever had dared to enter their rooms without their permission. His brown eyes widened when they met with big innocent violet eyes.

'Sunako?'

Now it were the violet eyes that widened. The girl before him blinked a few times in a dazed and confused state. Physically everything was right. The pale creamy skin. The long black hair. The higher than average height for a girl. The big violet eyes. Everything was identical to the Sunako laying on the bed right beside him. But her demeanor was completely different. It bright, light and gleeful though now confusion was mixing in.

'How do you know my name?'

She asked, her tone childish. His eyes widened once again in surprise. A pain stabbed deep in his heart at the knowledge that she didn't remember him. Yet this was also a confirmation that the you woman before him was indeed Sunako. He couldn't stop himself from lunging forward and pulling her into a hug. Or at least that was what he had tried to do. What happened was a bit different. He passed right through her and fell to the ground. Startled he turned around so that was once again facing her though sitting this time around. Sunako seemed to be just as surprised as he was. Her chest was moving up and down in a quick rhythm while her eyes were wide with fear and surprise. Strangely enough it wasn't her but his breathing that sounded heavily through the room. A strong wind hovered through the room. A question laid on the tip of his tongue but he was afraid to ask it. No, he was afraid of the answer. But maybe he was even more afraid of the uncertainty it would leave if he didn't ask the question since it ended up slipping out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

'Are you…Dead?'

The girl before him laughed.

'Death? No, Of course not!' Then she faltered. '…I think.'

For a moment they stared at one another unsure of each other. Then the silence was finally broken.

'Do you know me?' Sunako asked doubt transparent in her question. Kyouhei was about to answer when suddenly a person appeared in the room. For a moment Kyouhei took this new person in. A tall person with an athletic body, a handsome face with husky blue eyes and a head full brown curls. Yes, The girls would probably squeal because of him. But Sunako just smiled at him as if she knew him and ran towards him. The stranger smiled back at her before snitching one of her hands and pulling her towards him hiding her behind his back. For a moment he looked around him. When he saw no one else except Kyouhei a smirk appeared on his face.

'Sunako, Sweetheart, do you see that body laying there next to that boy?' Sunako nodded. 'Touch it.' Immediately she walked towards the body only the blonde boy stopping her. Though that problem was quickly solved since Ignace decided that wanted to talk to the boy. As the two men silently held their conversation Sunako moved in on the body,and with a soft touch she felt a jerk on her arm before she was pulled in.

'Kyouhei, isn't it? Sunako had a lot of fond memories of you and your friends.' The stranger said in a mooth friendly voice. Yet that very same voice sent shivers down his back.

'Who are you? What did you do to her? What are you?' He questioned loudly

The stranger smiled. 'Ah ah aah, Too many questions, no answers.' He walked closer causing for Kyouhei to back down until he stood against the wall. The man only stopped when their faces were 10 cm apart.

'Sunako is an attractive young woman with a sweet personality. So I chose the least painful way to do what I was ordered to do. You however are a boy and though attractive your personality sucks which is why yours will be a tiny bit more painful.' He said still smiling while bringing his hand up to Kyouhei his forehead. As soon as The man his finger touched his forehead pain tore through his body fixating itself in his head. He screamed it out as the pain kept increasing.

At that moment the door slammed open revealing a furious Aamon and Jeong. Wind made its way through the room before slamming into Ignace and throwing him against the bed on which Sunako's body was laying. With a pained grimace Ignace grabbed Suanko's wrist before they both disappeared into thin air.

A furious scream tore its way through ever wall,door and window resounding over the whole Lalita Manor.

* * *

**_So in one chapter of the manga Kyouhei and Sunako meet a ghost and Kyouhei is able to see her while Sunako isn't,it isn't the chapter where Sunako gets possessed by that evil woman ghost. No,it's a different chapter. So I figured from that charcater that Kyouhei had the ability to see ghosts and such which is why he is able to see Sunako._**

**_My exams are doen and my grades are great. Worse news is that I fell down the stairs and though I myself didn't suffer any injuries my laptop certainly did. So yup my laptop doesn't work anymore. I'm looking for a new one right now but I haven't been having a lot of luck...Please review!_**


	32. They Don't Hurt Me Anymore

Ignace looked at Sunako who was still unconscious. It had been only 2 minutes ago that they had still been in the Lalita Manor. It would probably be at least 2 more hours before she regained consciousness. He sighed softly before finally taking in their surroundings. They were back in his manor. The living room. He knew by looking at the rich Persian carpet that covered the whole floor. The flames in the fireplace had stopped burning a week ago now since it wasn't that could outside anymore. Dark red velvet curtains hid the window away from whoever was inside the room. The room itself was filled with Victorian furniture. One of the walls existed completely out of mirror making the room seem even larger than it actually was. All in all it was a very beautiful room though he didn't expect anything else from his adoptive family.

For a moment he looked at Sunako and decided to bring her to his bedroom. Softly he scooped her up and in less than a minute Sunako was laying in the big four-poster bed without being even in the slightest aware of the change of location. He soundlessly checked the room making sure there was nothing that could upset Sunako or bring him in a bad light before leaving the room. She wouldn't wake for another 2 hours since once again inhabiting a body after you had left it was a tiresome chore. So it couldn't hurt if he went to bathe, would it? Nah, probably not.

As Aamon continued throwing a tantrum Jeong quickly walked to Kyouhei and hauled him up. Kyouhei cringed at his touch which made him even more worried. What if his memory was erased?

'Kyouhei,can you remember who I am?'

For a second Kyouhei opend his eyes before closing them again.

'You're that prick that kidnapped Sunako, right?'

For a moment something twitched in Jeong his face and then he let go of the blonde boy who fell painfully back on the ground.

'Seems like you are,indeed.'

Aamon looked at him for a moment before taking his phone out of his pocket and dialing the number of the mentor of a healer.

'Candis,you're the mentor of those two young twins,aren't you? The ones with the remote viewing ability and energy medicine?'

For a moment he listened before saying. 'Could you bring the one with energy medicine here? The other one can come too if he wants to but I need the one with Energy medicine to heal a human for me.'

Once again he seemed to listen to whoever was on the other end of the phone.

'Thanks I'll see you over an hour then.'

Sunako turned around snuggling farther into the comfortable warmth that located itself right next to her. Without even thinking about she threw her arm around it and pulled it closer. She carefully laid her head on the object making sure her neck wasn't in an uncomfortable position. And then she realized that this object had a heartbeat. Still slightly dazed she opened one of her eyes before opening the other one lazily when she wasn't met by the sight of anything gruesome for example… a huge piranha without scales. But like she said she didn't meet anything gruesome and thus also no huge piranha without scales. Instead she was met by the sight of a completely black wolf.

It's eyes were incredibly beautiful. They seemed so human. No,not human. A huyman couldn't have suchg beautiful eyes. So ….unique. Now that she looked closer she noticed that the wolf wasn't completely black. The tip of it's tail was snowhite and it did so with a subtle transition of black to white. The wolf was staring at her following her every movement though at the moment that weren't much. A soft smile played around her lips as she reached to scrab behind its ears. It hummed lazily in contentment. She giggled in her other hand finding its response to her touch just to adorble. She continued to pet and stroke it for a moment when she heard the sound sound of the foor opening. She looked up from the wolf for the first time since she had openened her eyes hat she was on a four-poster bed in a large bedroom. In the large dooropening stood Ignace in all his naked glory. He seemed slightly surprised at the fact that she was awake. Of maybe ta the fact that there was a wolf laying next to the wolf on the bed.

She smiled sweetly at him,a smile which he returned without problems now. She looked at his body not realising that that was seen as impolite and just doing whatever she wanted to do. And now she wanted to look at his body. And so she did. There were various scars scattered over his body making Sunako feel surprised over the fact that he had none on his hands or face. Large cuts long healed by now covered his torso and abdomen. On his collarbone there was a burnmark. Located on his back,she noticed when he turned around to grab some underwear since he only had his towel wrapped aroound his waist,there was also large burnmark on his left shoulder blade. For the rest there were several stripes which she suspected to have been caused by whip lashings. What coud have possibly caused all of the those scars to disgrace his body. To get all those wounds inflicted upon him. She felt sad. Her chest felt tight and there seemed to be something pulling on the end of her throat. A wet substance was gathering in orner of her eyes and she had no idea what it was.

When Ignace turned around again he was surprised to find Sunako crying silently as she watched him,her body shaken by the soundless sobs. He felt his eyes widenening when he realised what had caused this and quickly walked to one of the large chairs in the cornezr of the room and pulled his bathrobe on. The he soundlessly walked towards Sunako who now wasn't watching him anymore but was still sobbing. The bed shifted slightly under weight as he sat down and titled Sunako Her chin toward him. With his other hand he softly wiped away her tears both seemingly astounded by this development. Ignace decided to ignore it for now and pulled her into his arms his skin and bathrobe soon soaked in tears. Softly he stroked her back in a vast rythmn. Sunako continued to silently cry as her body shook with tremors.

'Shhssshh,I'm fine. Nothing will happen to me anymore. They don't hurt me anymore…' Ignace softly whispered in her ear craddling her head in the crook of his words made her cry even harder. He had admitted it. That those wounds had been inflicted upo, him by other persons. That those persons had intently hurt him. She didn't want him hurt. He was the only one she knew. The only one who was important to her. The one she cared for. She didn't want him hurt,no matter when. Not in the future,not in the now and not even in the past. They weren't allowed to hurt him. Cause he was too important to her to be hurt by someone she didn't even know. He had said that they didn't hurt him anymore. But if they did…She wasn't quite sure how'd she react. Not good.

Carefully Ignace moved them so they were laying down on the bed with her on top of him. He pulled her tightly angainst him before softly kissing her crown. Under him Sunako squirmed as she tried to get higher so that she was on eye-height with him. By doing so she accidently undid his towel. Ignace was mentally cursing. He was starting to get aroused. He was naked and she was squirming against him with tha delectable body of hers. He looked at Sunako who was now on eye-height with him. Her dark hair touched his collar bone. She seemed hesitant and unsure what to do,those feelings didn't leave her movement when she slowly pushed her lips on his.

Not quite sure what to do next she pulled away and flushed bright red for a reason she didn't know. That did it. He had tried to keep in control but….Aarrgh. He flipped them over. His elbows were on bothside of her head and his knees on either side of her thighs supporting the rest of his body so that he could hover over her. Sunako her eyes were wide. She seemed confused. So sweetly innocent. Her eyes were wide , still tears in them. She was waiting to see what he would do. For a moment he wanted to forget about his scheme. For a moment he wanted to protect the only person who had ever cried for him. For a moment he wanted to…..keep her.

Sunako's eyes widened when she felt something poking in her thigh. Ignace let out a sigh in pleasure caused by the unintentional friction When Sunako noticed she slowly rubbed her thigh against his erection. The sound that this time came forward was a low moan. Ignace lowered himself until their lips were touching. Sunako moaned into the kiss giving Ignace the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. His tongue slowly stroked hers before exploring the rest of her warm cavern. Sunako moaned once again her moan silenced by Ignace his mouth. They separated their mouths but still connected by a string of saliva. Ignace placed his hands by her cheek softly caressing it before maneuvering down her neck,following her collar bone and then traveling further on his journey downwards. His hand was follwed by a trace of light butterfly kisses. For a moment the hand on her full breast rested there softly caressing them before moving down again over her stomach before finally stopping at the inside of her thighs. His hands traced invisible trails over inner thighs. Then he started tracing those same trails with his mouth. Sunako arched into his touch while soft moans escaped her lips. She felt so hot and…. excited? It was a very strang feeling but so ….nice.

Slowly he moved upwards kissing her underwear clad core to then move to her mouth again and kiss her.

'You're so beautiful….' He softly whispered his fingers trailing her high cheekbones. She blushed slightly at his compliment before looking him in the yes and saying 'No on will hurt you anymore. I promise.'

* * *

**_Sorry for all the extra mistakes in my writing. My auto crrect doesn't work anymore and I'm to lazy to reread the chapter before posting it. So in this chapter we have finally another reason why this story is rated M then chaprter 3. Was it chapter 3 were she was almost raped? I don't remember. Whatever...Please review!_**


	33. Promise

**_Haha,I haven't uploaded in a while ,huh….. I'm supposed to say sorry. But I don't really feel sorry. A bit guilty but that is all. Because when I was supposed to be writing chapters for the story I was reading my newest addiction. Anita Blake the novel version. I just finished book 9. It's a lovely series. A waste that they don't publish it in my country. Unfortunately that wasn't the only thing I was busy with. I was buried in homework and I was trying to get over the fact that I didn't find a new addiction in music. Normally I get addicted to a certain group or singer for a while and I become really happy, high by listening to their music but I haven't been experiencing that for a while now and it makes me feel empty. Anyway this is my try at a chapter after I have abandoned the series for almost three weeks._**

* * *

A sleeping Sunako rested in Ignace arms. Both were far away in that other world which sleep brings with it. Sunako dreams were filled with flashes of faces. Faces of strangers. The blond boy she had met earlier on was among them too. Ignace hadn't seemed to like him. It made her more aware of the boy. There was also a really beautiful woman among the faces. She had stood out because she was one of the only two females. The other female had been younger closer to her own age. All the other faces had been male. (**_Do any of you guys who read the manga remember what the prince was called? The one who asked Sunako to marry him? He was also a fan of torture and everything. If you remember can you tell me? It's important for one of the soon coming chapters.)_**

Ignace wasn't dreaming anything. Not like when you wake up you don't remember dreaming anything. Because he would remember what happened while he was asleep. The only thing his sleep existed out of however was an unfathomable darkness. So thick that nothing was able to penetrate it. Normally one would think it was sad. But even that wouldn't be possible to say. It was just one big nothingness .Most people would have thought of it as scary. People are after all afraid of the unknown and a darkness so dense gives a lot of hiding possibilities for the unknown. But there wasn't a sense of fear either it was juts…darkness. And for the rest nothing else. It was so neutral. No sound, no sight, no emotion ,no scent To disturb it. It was all just one big nothingness. And that was exactly wha he would remember when he woke up. That one big nothingness. Once again reminding him of himself, his past ,his own and other mistakes and the possibilities of the future before him right now.

In the far corner of the beautiful room sat a big wolf acting as guard ready to warn it's partner at even the slightest hint of an intruder. And warn was what it did when it heard footsteps coming down the hall. A loud howl sounded through the hall making the footsteps in the hall stagger in the hall for a moment before regaining their previous stride across the hallway. Both Sunako and Ignace woke up Sunako still being cradled in Ignace his arms. Ignace made eye contact with the wolf for a moment before pulling Sunako closer to him in an almost protecting manner.

The door opened revealing a woman in her late twenties begin thirties. She had blue grey eyes in the color of turbid water. She had an elegant frame but an arrogant way of holding herself which made Sunako automatically dislike her. Her dark brown hair was cut in a short bob. Her nose had been broken once in her life but it didn't destroy the beauty of her face.

'I thought I heard the water in the bathroom running. Seem like your back indeed.' The woman was about to say something else when her eyes fell on Sunako.

'I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to bring whores home. Can't you even listen properly?'

Before Sunako had even the chance to defend herself Ignace did it for her.

'She is not some whore like you. She's from the Nakahara family so show some respect. They can change high society opinion in one word while the only thing you could possibly do with one word is name your price to sell your cheap body.'

The woman blushed furiously. 'You..you.' when she didn't seem to be able to come up with a good retort she stepped forward and slapped him hard in the face. Sunako who had still been dazed and sleepy felt her eyes widen it outraged surprise. Nail marks where left on Ignace his cheek blood slowly starting to drip from the highest one. Her normally soft purple eyes glowed a strong violet as her power raised to a huge amount before slamming into the woman's body pushing her into the wall.

There were tears in the woman's eyes. Sunako leapt of the bed escaping the hand which had tried to catch her. In less time than it would take a human to blink she stood in front of the woman who had hurt her precious person. Her hand closed around the woman's throat and for a moment she squeezed. The she leant forward until her lips tenderly brushed the woman's ear.

'If you hurt him again in any way possible I will hunt you down and kill. I'll kill you slowly and The last thing you'll hear while still being alive are your own cries for mercy. Understood?'

The woman nodded. And as soon as she did The grip around her throat was released. The power around her body relaxed before going to Ignace where it caressed wounded his cheek carefully making the marks disappear. Ignace eyes had widened in surprise at that. Healing shouldn't be one of Sunako's abilities.

Sunako had returned back to her childish glee and smiled sweetly at the woman. 'Now that wasn't hard was it? Is there anything you needed to tell us? Cause if not I want you to leave.'

The woman nodded while massaging her throat before answering her throat still sounding scratchy. 'Me and mom need money.' For a moment Ignace looked at her form the bed before standing up and getting a wallet out of one of the closets. Out of the walled he pulled 10 thousand euro which he handed to her. She was about to say something before Sunako cut her off.

'If you dare complain I'll cut you in half ,Bitch. No get out of here.'

The woman swallowed before leaving the room.

Ignace turned to Sunako only to find her crying. He strode towards her pulling her closer to him.

'Shh, what's wrong, dear?' Sunako continued sobbing for a few seconds before answering.

'I'm so s-sorry. I just p-promised you yesterday that no one would hurt you and I alr-ready broke my promise.' For a moment Ignace was dumfounded. Then he couldn't help but smile how long had it been since someone cared so deeply about him. At least 15 years he realized. He hugged Sunako closer to him before carefully grabbing her chin making her look him into the eyes.

'You couldn't do anything about that. You didn't know that she would act the way she did. I did and yet I still said that to her. It was my own fault.'

'But…'

'No buts. You didn't break your promise.' He said before kissing her softly.


	34. Burn,Baby,Burn!

Aamon and Jeong looked at the coordinates they had just gotten form one of their informants. Apparently it would be the place where they housed Ignace and now Sunako. Immediately somebody had been sent to see if the information was correct though they had yet to receive any call. The moment they did however receive the call would be the moment they would be teleported to the place together with the reinforcements.

Ignace looked at the picture frame standing on his desk while softly going through Sunako's –who was sitting on his lap with her face towards his - hair. A blue dress. 4 big smiley faces. 2 kids. 1 man. 1 woman. All happily huddled together. All perfect actors. When one knew what to look for they could see it painted in every single face. The tension. The anger. The disgust. Yes, his family never had been a happy one. He and dad were allies and his mother and sister were and even now are allies. It wasn't because his father didn't love his mother and sister. No, he had loved them with all his heart, that is until he found out what they were doing to his son. His adoptive son maybe. But none the less his son. The abuse for no reason at all. The neglect for no reason at all. He had been furious with his wife and daughter and had fought with them about it quite a lot too. When over the years still nothing had changed he distanced himself from his wife and daughter in favor for his much sweeter yet already tainted through the abuse son. When he had stated this to his wife the abuse towards his son had gotten worse.

He had always managed to direct the worst of the attacks in other directions though. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how one looked at it he had also managed to do so when his wife he had once loved so much had crossed that overly clear line and had tried to kill their son . The direction it went toward however was himself. His wife didn't really care though. It meant that she could get rid of the brat and inherit all the riches of the noble and pure blooded Walging family. (The 1st person who knows what Walging means gets a cookie and can me ask me any question they want.)

Aamon and Jeong looked at each other when they heard the phone ring before both pouncing on it. Aamon had gotten there first but with a kick to the shin he quickly let go of the phone and thus letting it land in the hand of Jeong. But he was just as quick to let go when Aamon tugged sharply on his hair. Before he had the time to recover he heard Aamon saying. 'Hello, Yes we'll leave immediately.' While sticking his tongue out at him.

Ignace eyes widened when he heard a wince. He looked at Sunako and realized that while reminiscing his past he had unconsciously tightened his grip on her hair. Slowly he loosened his grip on her hair. 'I'm sorry.' He said before pulling her a bit higher so that her head wasn't resting on his shoulder anymore. He softly kissed each of her eyelids before finally kissing her plump lips. Immediately she reacted by kissing back, letting her tongue slowly slide across his bottom lip before entering his mouth. At first the kiss had been slow and exploring but it didn't take long for it to change in a fast paced and passionate kiss with both tongues battling for dominance. Eventually Sunako submitted since she hadn't planned to dominate the kiss in the first place.

Ignace smiled into the kiss as he felt Sunako submit to him. Gently he let his hands slide across her body, letting them explore her breasts before finally letting them rest on her hips. Roughly he pulled he against him letting his member collide with her sex. Sunako moaned softly before biting on her lips. Slowly she moved her hips against his before they settled on rhythm but of them approved of though it kept pacing up. They kept moving into each other until both came to completion. In Sunako's case with a low moan and in Ignace's case with a soft growl. Both satisfied they just sat there. Sunako's head was once again resting on Ignace's shoulder. Ignace fingers were just like a few moments ago combing through her hair. Both breathed out calmly the air around them peaceful.

BEEEEEEEEEEP-BEEEEEEEEEEP-BEEEEEEEEEEP-BEEEEEEEEEE P-BEEEEEEEEEEP-BEEEEEEEEEP-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-BEEEE EEEEEEEEEEP-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP-BEEE EEEEEEEEEEEP

The screeching sound of alarm woke them both from their ever lightest slumber. Sunako jumped up running to the door and slamming it open. There just in the hallway lied the wolf she had liked so much death on the ground behind him standing a group of people strangely familiar to her and yet just as new as anything else in this world. For a moment she felt sadness surround before it turned into an familiar feeling of fury. Wind pooled around her as her anger made it easier for her to get her power out of it reserves. No surprise there. There was surprise however when there were sparks of fire. Surrounding her. When those sparks exploded into full grown flames it wasn't surprise anymore but full-out astonishment. Fire and wind surrounded her eager for the battle that the elements felt coming.

Ignace appeared behind her his arms sliding around her as the elements allowed him to enter the circle they had created around Sunoka. Though they obviously didn't like that they had to allow them since the fire element had almost set him on fire before Sunako had interfered.

'And so you've found us.' Were the words he spoke ending them softly with a chuckle.

The opposing group felt a shiver going down their backs.

'I see that you took care of Gabriellle.' He said while looking at the wolf laying on the ground who was now slowly changing into a man who looked like he was 22 years old. Of course, you could never tell with Venatores. The people behind him looked completely horrified. Well, except a few being Aamon,Jeong and the other older Venatores. The younger ones and the humans however, Well they were completely horrified by the fact that they had just murdered a person.

Sunako growled. Making them all stiffen even the older Venatores. Ignace chuckled once again. 'Go ahead Sunako,Attack.'

The little bit of restrain that Sunao had put on her elements was released with that word. It (being fire surrounded the group before it directed itself with an amazing speed to the blonde boy which she had talked to before.

He was being burned alive.

Ignace laughed. 'Burn,Baby,Burn!'

* * *

**_So,that's it. This story is coming close to it's end. I wond't be writing a sequel to it but anyone who'll ask will probably allowed to do so. I however am tired of the _****_story by now. I'm suprised I got this far with the story anyway. Since I din't have an outile or anything at all for this story. To be honest it was completely written on an impulse. I still have a few chapters to go so'll I'll have to brainstorm on how I'll get there._**

**_I'm sure all of you hate me for burning Kyouhei. But yeah,I never liked him. I already have an Idea for a next story and I did actually make an outline for it and I also thought about who will be who. It won't be with wallflower though. It will be with Kuroko no basuke. And it will be yaoi. So I doubt that any of you would be intrested in reading it. It's still fantasy though._**

**_My exam are finished and am waiting for the results though I have bad feelings about them._**


End file.
